


Little Tae Riding Hood

by Roresa



Series: Fairy Tale Realities [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Autofellatio, Cock Slut Kim Taehyung | V, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Hunter Kim Namjoon | RM, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strength Kink, Supernatural Elements, Tae as Little Red Riding Hood, Tae is a farmer, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Were-Creatures, Wet & Messy, Whiny Kim Taehyung | V, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roresa/pseuds/Roresa
Summary: Taehyung ignores his body’s warning signs, brain process the changing atmosphere and potential danger too slowly. Hair standing on edge at the dark gaze tracing hungrily over his disheveled and half naked body that goes unnoticed. Too focused on moaning and sucking his release off his stained hand.It’s like time stands still. The moonlight a bright spotlight around him, guiding the beast to his prize.-----------------------------------------------------------------He watches the human tease himself with his dirty fingers, whines when he salivates in response when the other hums in satisfaction at his own taste. His own body responds and Jeongguk growls from the shadows, low and menacing. Rabbit forgotten and suddenly hungry for a snack of a different kind.Or the one where Little Tae Riding Hood gets deliciously eaten by a werewolf when he ignores his mother's instructions to avoid the forest at night.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Fairy Tale Realities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709281
Comments: 64
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come ask me questions at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> or follow me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)
> 
> So this was originally posted on twitter but this version is different from the one on twitter. For one, it's a bit more explicit and filthy in the best way (imo). I haven't seen any fics of the guys in sexy fairy tale settings so this is the start of my BTS Fairy Tale Realities.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's so late! I forgot BangBangCon is this weekend! Holler at me if you're exhausted but still watching for the second night in a row! <3
> 
> Happy readings!

Settled deep in the mountains behind flowing rivers and ample forests on three sides, exists a sleepy little village. Completely self-sustaining and healthy, the town of Blackreed is the perfect place to live. Plentiful food, beautiful views, a little place one with the vast nature surrounding, they are completely isolated from the rest of the world in the best way possible. Blackreed, a friendly place where everyone gets along. Where disputes are settled over bonfires and too strong drinks. The perfect place to live.

Taehyung is utterly bored of it all.

He’s spent his entire life here. Knows every single person that walks the Streets. Knows their routines, never changing day after day. As predictable as the sun setting and rising each day. But it’s not like he’s unhappy or anything. He doesn’t spend his days dreaming of a bigger, outrageous life, like those in the big, shiny cities. He quite prefers the softness of his sleepy little village. His days are busy enough, helping at the farm and selling produce at the market. It settles something deep and content in his chest to see people enjoying the food he grew with his own two hands.

Life is good and there’s really nothing for him to complain about. His days are busy in the fields, his evenings filled with gatherings and entertainments of all Kinds. Fulfilling his need to be near others with the quiet of the night fills him with restlessness. No, it’s not like his life is dull or lacking in the general sense. He’s got tones of food for him and his mother. Makes a pretty penny from his farmed goods. He gets along with everyone.

With his large eyes and sharp doll-like features, he’s a looker. Lithe body tanned and firm from long hours of physical labour under the sun and a deep honeyed voice that doesn’t seem to match the sweet way his long curly black hair falls into his eyes. He knows he’s attractive, has heard it plenty of times growing up, and while he’s generally a quiet guy, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. Enjoy being called pretty and handsome.

Pursued by males and females alike because their village is too far isolated for people to really care about the gender of one’s partners, Taehyung stays busy enough. His free time spent navigating courting gifts and propositions, from individuals themselves or from nosey, but well-meaning family members. Gifts of delicious baked sweet bread and treats and thoughtful bouquets, accompanied with thoughts and desires in words on pretty papers. Constantly vying for his affections. He’s incredibly grateful and touched. But as sweet and capable his suitors are, he’s not interested. He can’t find himself to reciprocate their feelings. Can’t force himself to feel the same level of attraction in that sense, even though he’s tried.

Not to say there aren’t some who’ve piqued his interest. Or come to mind on his most lonely nights when he imagines what it would be like to see a certain dimpled smile wake up beside him in the morning. Imagined what if would be like to see his best friend in a different light, one where Taehyung falls in love and they adopt a couple kids, have a nice house, the works.

_“If you ever tire of your fancy suitors and want to settle for a simple hunter, let me know. You know I would happily marry you, Tae,”_ Namjoon had joking replied one night after a particularly strong brew between the childhood friends. It’s never been a secret that Namjoon loves him more than Taehyung loves him back, but he’s never taken advantage of that. And Namjoon never pushes. Namjoon professing his love with his need to take care of Taehyung and his mother, and Taehyung loves him back as much as possible. Sure, it’s not the way Namjoon wishes it were, but it works for them. They’re both happy to just spend time together in whatever they can. They friendship way more important than anything else to them.

At the time, both were a tipsy, Namjoon being the ever-supporting friend after the girl Taehyung rejected had taken it badly and called him horrible names in anger. Taehyung had waved his laugh off with a wet laugh before taking shelter in the warmth of his friend’s arms, letting his comforting words wash away the pain from before.

But even days later, Namjoon’s words echoed through his mind. The tough never straying far from his thoughts.

A wooden house with a big yard for Yeontan, and Namjoon’s dog, Rap Mon to pay in. He’d probably be happy with Namjoon. No, he _knows_ he’d be happy. Namjoon would treat him right and treasure him and Taehyung would do the same. They’d be content and happy, and damnit! He wants someone to love, someone to spends his days and nights with.

Yes, he could easily live his life happily for the rest of his days, regardless of if he accepted Namjoon’s offer or the other propositions. But the thing is, Taehyung is greedy. He’s selfish with his heart’s desires and feelings. He _hates_ settling. Would rather jump into the rushing river than just live a _content life_.

God, just thinking about it makes his skin crawl. He refuses to have regrets later. No, what he wants more than anything is a specific kind of excitement.

Wants to feel his heart race with desire, feel the blood rush through his vessels at the thought of his lover. Want, _craves_ , the kind of love that’s filled with desperation and lust. All consuming with devotion; his and theirs. Slamming and crashing into each other until it threatens to drown him. Wants to love someone, to want them so badly that it’s all he can think about. That his chest grows so full of emotion that it feels like exploding because there’s no way to contain everything he’s feeling. No way to possibly contain it all without going insane.

_That’s_ what he tells his suitors when he lets them down and returns their gifts. What he says when his mother scolds him every time he turns down another good potential match. He feels bad, guilty that he’s unable to return their affections, but he’s genuine in his desires. Starry eyed with a sweet smile when he explains why.

_“You’re a dreamer for sure,”_ Namjoon said, laughing fondly when Taehyung explained his reasons for not settling down yet. It made him frown but Namjoon just ruffled his hair before combing the strands into place with gentle fingers. “But that’s not a bad thing, Tae.” And once more Taehyung was left to his thoughts. To reassess the reason behind his stubbornness.

_It’s not a bad to want things_. He repeats it over and over, until even his mother gives up. Calling him a helpless romantic. Teasing with an exasperated smile that such a love is incredibly rare. That it only exists in fairy tales.

“You’ll be old and gray before you find such a pure love,” she warns.

She worries for him, he knows, but all he can give her in reply is the same response. “It’ll happen, Ma. Trust me. It’s out there. _They’re_ out there, waiting for me.”

“My baby, the dreamer, huh,” she replies in turn, patting his cheek fondly. “Such a sweet boy you are. Your special someone will love you with all their heart, Taehyungie, because yours is as pure as the love you seek.”

And with that, she’ll send him off on his errands for the day.

Today is no different. Armed with a basket filled to the brim with soup, bread, and goodies, his favourite red cloak is tied around his neck to keep him warm during the trek to Namjoon’s house.

Taehyung hasn’t seen his friend for a few days now, and once he voiced his worries to his mother, she immediately filled a basket, instructing Taehyung to check up on him in case he’s suck alone in his cabin on the hill just past the thick woods. The man is the best hunter in town but completely useless at taking care of himself. Thankfully, Taehyung’s mother has practically adopted him in a sense.

“Maybe you should go tomorrow, when there’s plenty of daylight, Taehyungie.”

“I’ll be fine. His cabin isn’t that far.”

“But it’s already so late,” she frets, worry creasing her smooth face while she watches her son lace up his thick boots.

“Joonie’s probably sick and miserable. We can’t leave him to fend for himself in such a condition. I’ll be gone a couple days, nurse him back to health and will be back in time to take the produce to the market in a few days. Don’t worry too much.”

“Well… if you’re sure. In that case, avoid the forest and hurry on, now. There are far too many hungry creatures out there in the woods, so make sure to reach before dark!”

“Yes, Ma.”

“And take care of Joon!”

“Always do!”

And with that, he’s off. It’s already late afternoon, the streets empty as people head home to clean up and get ready for the evening. The leaves are starting to change colour, and while the sun shines bright, colouring everything in a warm orange, Taehyung is glad he remembered his cloak. Autumns here are unpredictable and the wind moves to her own schedule.

His mother’s right, though. Taehyung _does_ want someone special who will treat him well and adore him. Someone who will be as smitten as him. But what he keeps to himself is that it’s so much more than that. That his desires run deeper and darker than people think.

As often as he dreams of loving touches and warm embraces, there are more frequent instances when he wants something more…carnal. Something… wild and far from the pure love others associate with him.

Because when Taehyung’s alone with his thoughts in the quiet of his room, under the cover of darkness, he lets his thoughts wander. Releases the lock on his imagination and lets it free. Dreams of gentle caresses and soft lips against his. And too often, the loving touches turn into a tight grip around his waist. Sweet kissed becoming a thick tongue shoved into his mouth, swallowing each gasping moan. 

More than love, he wants passion. Wants to feel sweat cover his body and his limbs tremble with pleasure. Wants to walk that delicious line between pain and pleasure with something hotter and thicker than his fingers parting his thighs.

Of a heavy and tight body on top of his, or behind him, surrounding his senses completely. Rocking their hips together back and forth, squeezing and smothering his so completely he’s blind to anything outside the body laying its claim on his. None of his lovers in the past have ever been able to fulfill this need inside him.

They’re not… bad, per say. They makes him feel good. Make him lose his breath and see white when they scrambles at the messy sheets. They make him feel good and he does the same for them. Neither parties leaving physically unsatisfied. But the overwhelming passion, the addicting feeling of someone using him and wringing every ounce of pleasure from his body until they’re the only ones holding his scattered pieces together? _That’s_ what he truly wants.

He wants to be so wrecked that he can’t move or think. And then he wants to go again until he cries. And then pass out in a warm and loving embrace, safe and sound, heart and body satiated.

He’s become insatiable. Frustrated. No hole is wet or tight enough. No cock thick or long enough. No one who can leave him a sloppy, sticky mess, and them smother him with sweet kisses that fulfill both his physical and emotional needs.

Because what he doesn’t say out loud is that Taehyung loves to fuck. He just wants someone who can keep up with him without keeping him feeling like he’s missing something.

Still, it’s not something he can broadcast for small villages gossip something awful. And while he loves the people of Blackreed, he wouldn’t dare put his mother at their neighbours’ mercy because of his perverse thoughts.

With a deep sigh, Taehyung ruffles his hair and pulls the cloak tights around him trying to shake the sad thoughts from his mind.

God, it’s been too long. With autumn already upon them, Taehyung’s been incredibly busy harvesting and prepping for the upcoming winter. He’s barely had time to do more than wrap a hand around himself for the last few weeks, almost a month. No wonder he’s so easily distracted and angsty lately. Even now, the stirrings of arousal form in his belly.

A few moment later, Taehyung finds himself at the fork in the road. Both paths lead him to his destination. The path to the right is well lit and longer. A nice, easy to follow dirt path to Namjoon’s cabin, well lit with flickering oil lamps every few yards. The path to the left, a short dirt path disappearing into the dark forest. Path blocked and overrun with thick trees and growing shadows with the setting sun.

He’s got about 30 minutes of sunlight left. The cabin is 40 minutes by road at the earliest. 15 minutes through the forest. He’ll take the road; even he’s not dumb or impulsive enough to walk through the forest at night. Not when beasts come out to play and hunt. It’s been a while since the forest has claimed one of the villagers and they’d like to keep it that way.

But even as he steps to the right, the tug behind his bellybutton intensifies.

The light is fading fast but… he’s got about 30 minutes until it’s completely gone… and even then, the road is bright enough to safely reach his destination, even in the dark.

He’ll be safe. It’ll be alright.

Taehyung swallows, biting his lip while he checks around him, brain and body in conflict, fighting with himself. He’s finally alone after what feels like forever. No immediate concerns requiring his attention. Not a soul in sight.

30 minutes is a long time. Long enough to duck behind some of those wide oak threes and release some of this pent-up pressure. Immediately, his cheeks heat, blushing and scandalized at his sudden shamelessness, but… that opportunity it _right there_! And when he is going to truly be lone again? It’s not like anyone will come this way, especially this close to dark. He’s alone. And he’s losing precious time.

Already, his pants feel a bit tighter, body warm with arousal and shame because what if he’s caught? What if someone _does_ pass by and hears him, or worse, _sees_ him! Then everyone will know what a pervert he is. Know what a slut the village sweetheart is. Rubbing his pretty cock out here in the open for all to see. Listening to his poorly muffled whines and moans.

Maybe they’d call him dirty. _Filthy_. Demand to watch him touch himself. Or maybe, they would invite themselves to play because that must be what he wants if he’s doing something so indecent in public.

Oh hell, he bites his lip as arousal fills his body. His stomach clenches at the thought, thighs squeezing together in anticipation. Length full and hard, just from the thought of being caught, the mental images teasing.

It’s nearly impossible to think of anything else now. No way he can keep going normally. It’d be worse if he shows up to Namjoon’s so horny and desperate that he wouldn’t trust himself not to jump the hunter. Begging the hunter to take care of him when _he_ should be taking care of him instead. No, he needs to deal with it _now_.

“Screw it.”

Breaths come faster when Taehyung looks to the right and behind him, making sure the coast is clear one more time before turning to the left, hurrying into the thick forest. There’s enough daylight to see a small path that takes him deeper.

Each step has him stumbling, legs clumsy in excitement, biting his lips when each rushed step pull the front of his pants tighter around his swollen length, clothes once comfy, now so restricting.

“Come on,” he breathe, looking behind him everything he finds a good spot near the path, only to curse when the road lights are still visible. It just winds him tighter, frustration rising each time he moves to a new spot only to stamp his foot and search again. So, so close to tears because he _needs_ this. It’s like dangling food in front of a starving man and then pulling it just a hair out of reach. He’s so hard it hurts, and “Oh! Thank you, thank you!”

He finds it. Like a cave carved out of tress, facing deeper into the forest. It’s completely off the path, composed of large trunks and shrubs that completely block him from the road. He practically throws the basket behind a bush making sure it too can’t be seen and runs for cover.

Just collapsing against the wet bark is enough to make him pant in excitement. Anticipation makes his fingers clumsy. Trembling and fumbling at his drawstrings, cursing when he ends up cinching it tighter around his hips instead. His fingers scramble against the knot in his rush, sweat forming along his upper lip when frustration causes his body to heat more.

“Come on, come _on_! J-just open al-oh shit, yes!”

It’s been so, so long and even though he’s done nothing but press the heel of his hand against his arousal, it feels good. Taehyung practically melts against the trees, barely feeling the dampness and coarseness of the bark through his thick cloak. And he should be embarrassed at the high gasp floating into the cold air at nothing more than a hand, but it’s seriously been way too long.

Eyes open, he watches his fingers with bated breath. Watches the way they wrap around the pink flesh so soft and thick and hot. He shivers at the sudden contrast between the hot flesh and his cold hand. He’s captivated, watching the way his cockhead peaks through to top of his closed fist on every downstroke, the blushed flesh looking so pretty against his tanned skin.

It feels so good! A slow and sweet pleasure that flaws through his body in waves. With each stroke lust burns brighter, keeping him warm as he presses back into the rough bark, nestling deeper into the cradle of the trees. With his cloak keeping his back form, and the solid presence of the trees at his back, Taehyung can almost pretend there’s someone else there. That there’s a hard body pressed tight against him, watching him touch himself over his shoulder.

The though winds him up more, has him biting back another gasps. Unable to resist because it’s truly been way, _way_ too long, he watches his hand pleasure his cock with parted lips. Slides his hand from base to tip, always so surprised at how silky soft and hard his length is simultaneously.

He’s completely shameless in the way he gets lost watching himself. Breaths come faster as the pleasure builds with each pass. Stomach rhythmically clenching every time he slides over the sensitive head. Relaxing again when he squeezes around the base, just to feel his cock kick in his firm grip. He cups the head on the next pass to thumb at the leaking wetness and digs his nail into the slit.

“Ahh, hurts,” he whines, throwing his head back with a dull thud at the pained shock of pleasure it draws. His slit is so, _so_ sensitive, but oh, it’s addicting! The incredibly thin line of intense pleasure bordering on too much when he moves his thumb in maddening circles. Maintaining a continuous, sharp friction as the motion moves his nail along the slit. Makes his hips buck, to get away or closer, he can’t tell. The burning heat bubbles in his stomach and his balls feel full and heavy, wanting desperately to empty themselves all over him. The focused friction on his sensitive head brings tears to his eyes and his thighs tremble with the need to close and trap the assaulting touch between them. His hand does another pass before he focuses on the head again, biting his lip in anticipation. His nail drags along the sensitive nerves. The immediate shock of pleasure fleeting and fluid when he thrusts up into the touch, back arching prettily. It really hurts, his entire body feeling electrified and his free arm wraps around his stomach to hold himself together when he does it again. And again, until he’s steadily leaking.

A high whine echoes into the quiet of the evening, the sound traveling through the trees who shiver his leaves in response to Taehyung’s pleasure. Taking a moment to breathe, he focuses on stroking the rest of his length, leaving the angry red head alone until his lungs can fill with air again. He blinks the wetness from his vision and once his heart stops pounding in his ears, thumbs at the fluid bubbling from his abused slit. It’s mesmerizing, to watch the cloudy fluid pool until it spills down the side and onto his skin. Even though he’s alone, he can’t help the embarrassment burning through him when he collects his arousal on his thumb and brings it to his mouth.

His thumb smears it across his dry lips and his body arches in need, lips parting to pant wetly against the digit. God, he feels so dirty when he drags his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it just to feel how easily the plush flesh gives under the hard pressure. Done with the teasing, he sucks his lip into his mouth. His tongue swipes back and forth, licking the salty taste off with relish.

“Mmph… oh!”

And just like that the taste is gone.

He wants more. _Needs_ more!

This time, he strokes himself properly. Wraps his hand firmly around the stiff length and moves it up and down, from base to tip, panting in pleasure until his cock leaks more, precum bubbling and spilling over the sides as the heat pools in his gut.

There’s plenty to make the slide incredibly smooth and he fucks into his hand faster, hips moving on their own. Thrusting into his fist and rolling back just to feel the hard support behind him. Ignoring the way his hole throbs for attention in response to the mounting lust, each shove of his hips brings him that much closer to the edge of ecstasy.

Addicted, Taehyung collects more of the wetness on the fingers of his clean hand and brings it to his mouth with a fierce blush. High other hand continues stroking his cock while he spreads his wet fingers and licks at them. His tongue laps at the dripping digits with long, wet strokes and Taehyung moans around them. The taste of himself sends his mind reeling and another shot of pleasure down his length. The taste is heady and strong, the fluid heavy and thick as it coats his tongue from the lack of release over the last few weeks. And damn if Taehyung isn’t ready to explode just from this.

Taehyung spreads his dripping fingers and tongues between them before sucking them into his mouth. The hand on his cock twists around the sensitive head. Red and pulsing, the slide smoother, wetter from his continuous leaking.

He always used to get self-conscious of how messy he gets, easily leaking copious amounts of precum, enough to soak through his clothes and bed sheets. But when he focuses on how good it feels to touch himself, to taste his pleasure. To make himself feel so good shamelessly in the open while thrusting this fingers in and out of his panting mouth, so indecent and obscene, it makes him burn hotter.

It’s filthy. Dirty how much he’s enjoying the taste of himself. And it makes him wonder. Wonder if he’s flexible enough to taste himself directly. To maybe curl in on himself far enough to reach his groin. Stretch and bend just enough to breathe in the scent of his arousal as he noses at his cock, like he’s done with the others. Close enough to stick his tongue out and flick the tip. Maybe press the wet muscle into his overstimulated slit, probing and flicking it teasingly to make his body jerk is sharp pleasure before sucking the entire head into his mouth.

Shit, it’d be so hot and sot and _wet_ inside his mouth and surrounding his cock. He bites his fingers hard to starve back the sudden orgasm rushing at him from the thought. Focuses on the pain briefly until the tight coil in his stomach eases a bit.

Oh, it would be so wet and messy as he mouths and sucks harder to coax more, wanting a bigger taste. Saliva leaking out the corners of his mouth because he’s too focused on the waves of pleasure pulsing through him. Only thinking about the way his tongue makes sloppy strokes, desperately sucking at the cockhead until he can taste his desire directly from the source. Feel it coat his tongue and fill his mouth and throat until he’s choking on his own cum.

His lover would growl in his ear, maybe stroke a gentle hand down his spine to ease the tension of the position while calling him dirty. Call him a slut. Mock him for being so damn desperate for cock he’s willing to fuck his own mouth, gagging on himself for a taste.

Maybe they’d kneel behind him, a solid block of warmth and hard muscle, and push on his upper back. Forcing him to bend further, to thrust deeper into his mouth until his cock is hitting the back of his throat. Drooling dumbly because he’s too far gone to remember to swallow, making a complete mess of his lower half as he’s forced to face fuck himself.

Oh, he wants that! Wants it so, so bad he stamps his foot in annoyance because he _knows_ it’s not going to happen. Not here in under the cover of massive trees and he’s an impatient little thing and he wants it right now! He’s so deep in his mindset that logic has no room, pushed aside to make room for immediate gratification and lust. Deep enough that nothing matters except reaching that high, the one that will tear him apart and rebuild him until he’s flying high above the treetops.

His body moves on its own, writhing and bucking frantically into his fist and he’s so close! The pleasure now a raging inferno, wrecking havoc on his system, making his skin prickle in anticipation. So close as he gags around his fingers, even as he thrusts them deeper into his mouth, tongue curling between them, his chin wet with saliva. His other hand strokes and twists faster along his aching length.

“Mhhmmm, hah…gonna, gon-gonna~!” The delicious pleasure mounts, heat building and building until he’s crying out loudly behind his hand, the sound barely muffled before it echoes into the darkening woods.

God, it feels incredible! His entire body taut, muscles clenched tight, that hot coil ready to snap and through him into the beckoning abyss.

Just a bit more…almost there!

His strokes are furious, hand flying along his cock, the slippery sounds obscenely loud under his moans and whines. Almost there… one…two…three strokes is all it takes. His fist clenches tight and twists relentlessly just under the head, and he’s coming! The pressure snaps the coil holding everything in place and his orgasm rushes through him in a heat wave. He bites down around his knuckles to muffle his yell when he spills in thick spurts over his hand.

The release is euphoric! A high he’s missed terribly. Can’t believe he’s gone so long without it. So long without the all-consuming ecstasy exploding every one of his senses as his body rolls through the waves, riding out his release.

He keeps going. Keeps stroking his still hard length because it feels so good and its been too damn long! Keeps thrusting into his hand until his legs shake from overstimulation, threatening to collapse under his weight. Keeping going until his skin prickles painfully, extremely sensitive to all manner of touch. Feeling two sizes too small for the elation because it hurts and he’s too sensitive, but he doesn’t want to stop. Isn’t ready to stop because it hurts so good.

It’s only when his chest burns and black spots appear in his vision because there’s not enough air in his lungs, that he stops. Only then does he release himself. It takes an immense amount of concentration to focus long enough to loosen his grip, but he doesn’t let go, not quite ready. He leans heavily against the trees, letting them take his weight even as he attempts to kickstart his mind from that wonderfully hazy place back into reality, if only to support his own weight.

Taehyung knocks his head back and stares up past the treetops with watery eyes. Mind still reeling from possibly his hardest orgasm, barely taking in the way the fading light gives way to a beautiful bright full moon.

Moving on instinct, brain floating high above the canopies, Taehyung takes a stuttering breath and releases it, moaning softly when his body trembles with the aftershocks still coursing through his system. Chest heaving, he slides his soaked fingers from his mouth and slides them sound his chin, neck, to his chest. The now wrinkled fingertips slide over his hardened nipples where they peak out through the thin shirt. Tight and neglected, asking for his attention and who is Taehyung to deny his body’s needs? He’s incredibly sensitive after his release and when he rolls the hard nubs between his fingers, he cries out at the pleasure it sends shooting through him. It’s like another mini orgasm and his softening cock twitches even as he arches into his touch.

It still feels too much and too good but god, he’s exhausted. Too tired to continue teasing himself, Taehyung swallows and drops his hand. His entire body tingles and the lustful heat fades quickly, leaving him suddenly cold as he comes down.

Around him the light is fading, the warmth of the sun slowly disappearing along with its welcoming glow. He belatedly realizes this, but his brain’s barely functional. He really should move, but he can’t. His body shaking and weak, energy exhausted. He’s spent. Endorphins still flooding his system from coming so hard, too happy to be embarrassed about the lewdness of the situation or the obscene fantasy.

Not ready to move and wanting to drag the moment out, he releases his sensitive length, hissing when he can’t resist running his fingers over the wet head to collect the rest of his release. He barely thinks about his next action before bringing the cum-coated fingers to his mouth. His lips part immediately, tongue reaching out to welcome them back into it’s warmth embrace, only to meet nothing but the open air. A giddy laugh bubbles at the base of his throat when he teases himself, keeping the soiled fingers just a touch out of reach of the straining pink muscle.

Too distracted to notice the eerie fog rolling in to settle heavily at knee level, whining at himself, desperate again for another taste.

Doesn’t notice the way the forest suddenly grows quiet. Not a single creature stirring, not even the wind. Only the sound of Taehyung’s whimpers and his heartbeat carrying through the forest. His pluses slows until it’s off beat to another’s nearby. Barely hears the soft crunch of leaves and branches shifting under a heavy weight over his satisfied hum when he finally allows one finger to rub over the flat of his tongue.

Taehyung ignores his body’s warning signs, brain process the changing atmosphere and potential danger too slowly. Hair standing on edge at the dark gaze tracing hungrily over his disheveled and half naked body that goes unnoticed. Too focused on moaning and sucking his release off his stained hand.

It’s like time stands still. The moonlight a bright spotlight around him, guiding the beast to his prize.

It’s still early for Jeongguk to be out and about. The night barely hitting dusk, dark enough to hinder a human’s vision, but still too bright for his liking. The young wolf should still be sleeping in his den, but something woke him up from a restless sleep, stomach gurgling uncomfortably and mouth dry with dehydration. Shaking his head, he quietly leaves the warmth of his home, paws barely making a sound on the packed dirt path leading into the thick of the trees.

He knows he should wake one of his pack members, that he should be out alone this early at night, but as much as Jeongguk loves his pack mates, the restless feeling stops him. Even after walking around for a while, even taking a short run doesn’t make it go away. Still, he’s careful and avoids the brighter lit areas. He decides to hunt, hoping that he’s just hungry.

He sticks to small, easy to catch prey. Not willing to risk hunting anything larger or noisier than rabbits to avoid drawing attention from the humans. Tonight is a dangerous night to hunt and normally him and his pack would be fast asleep considering they fed so well a few days ago and still had plenty stored for a few days. As much as stories harp on avoiding being caught in the forest during a full moon, it’s actually the safest night for humans from them. Or more like keeping _him_ safe from the humans. It’s the one night they stay hidden, the one night it’s the easiest for humans to hunt his kind down because the reality is that wolves like him are the weakest under the full moon. While yes, the full moon allows them to shift into humans for a few days, it also makes them more vulnerable. Thankfully, the humans don’t know that little fact. Yet.

To wolves, the moon might as well be the night sun, lighting up every shadow, leaving everything exposed for anyone to see. Even with his midnight black fur, Jeongguk stays hidden behind the cover of the trees, quietly stalking and hunting a small rabbit a few yards away.

The pup is hungry, and he’s easily distracted by the sudden musky, salty scent the wind carries towards him. It’s damp and fresh and his instincts tell him to follow it. He abandons the rabbit and pads closer to the edge of the forest, still hiding behind a large dead tree trunk when he finds himself frozen. Just came out for a quick snack, but damn, he’s so glad he did. The moon definitely exposes everything because Jeongguk finds it hard to breathe, stunned as he watches the half naked human buck into his hand, whining and moaning, drooling over a mouthful of his own fingers. Fucking his mouth and hard desperately.

He’s stunning, illuminated by the moonlight like a pretty little present. Body firm and tight, a hands-on worker, maybe someone who works in the fields judging from his toned form. Jeongguk pants in his spot, wolfish tongue licking over his chops as the human cries out, body arching in ecstasy when he finds his release. Jeongguk whines in response, huffing when he watches the muscles in the pretty creature’s legs tremble. So pretty and long, Jeongguk snaps his teeth, thinking what they’d feel like under his hands, wants to feel his hands dig into those slim hips, feel those legs wrapped around his waist. Wants to hear his gasps and whines directly against his lips.

He watches the human tease himself with his dirty fingers, whines when he salivates in response when the other hums in satisfaction at his own taste. His own body responds and Jeongguk growls from the shadows, low and menacing. Rabbit forgotten and suddenly hungry for a snack of a different kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets eaten by the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently! Here is the second chapter! it's a bit longer than the first but hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and come chat at me on twitter (@R0RESA) or on curious cat (https://curiouscat.me/R0RESA).

The sudden rustling of branches and leaves takes a moment to register in Taehyung's mind, but by then, it's too late. It's like a splash of ice cold water sliding down his spine when a low menacing growl vibrates through the still air. It's only now, with his body frozen and brain finally alert to his surroundings that he realizes just how quiet the forest is.

No insects calling out to one another or animals settling in for the night, singing good night to each. No leaves rustling with the wind, the breeze unnaturally at this time of the year. Utterly silent except for the deep growl easily weaving through the empty space until it reaches Taehyung.

His heart races, fear quickly building and cooling the flush of arousal from his skin, leaving him shivering. A thick fog covers the ground and rises to just below his knees. It seems to light up the entire area. The white light of the full moon reflects off the fog, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable.

His spent cock twitches, unheeding of the instinctive sense of danger pressing around him.

The bushes rustle again, the sound amplified in the eerie silence. The growling stops but the deep vibrations seem to latch onto their floating air particles. Goosebumps break out and when the bushes part to make way for a huge black form, Taehyung silently curses himself.

_Oh god, this is not happening!_ Why the fuck did he step into the forest?! Why couldn't he control himself?! He could have been safe and sound, wrapped up in Namjoon's furs, settled in front of a fire with his best friend, but no. He had to be fucked up enough to give into his perverse thoughts in the most dangerous place he could find!

The beast steps closer and Taehyung whimpers, heart pounding hard behind his sternum. There's no other word for the creature before him. Under the moonlight, its black coat sucks in the light, suffocating it between the thick strands. It's massive, the size of a small horse, with piercing blue eyes that unnervingly trace over Taehyung's trembling body. It steps forward and a pathetic whine stumbles past his lips when he shoves himself deeper into the cradle of the trees.

_Stay calm,_ he chants to himself. _Wolves can smell fear. Show it you're not afraid and maybe it'll leave you alone._

He breathes in deeply and releases it in a rush, doing his best to steady his breathing. The wolf tilts its head, almost as if curious and even with the very likely possibility of his incoming end, the absurd thought that it's kind of cute filters through uninvited. Like an overgrown puppy. A massive overgrown puppy with incredibly sharp teeth.

"Stupid Taehyung," he mutters, trying not to flinch when the beast takes another step forward. They're a couple yards away. Both still. Watching and analyzing each other.

Thinking past the fear, the wolf is gorgeous. Fur, thick and so silky that seems to shine on its own and god, those eyes. Piercing blue, like the glacier water that pools high in the mountains. Clear and unwavering, completely focused on him.

Those startling eyes flicker over his face and to his stained hand, still resting against his lips because he's too scared to make any sudden movements. It sniffs the air, nose twitching in the open air before focusing on his hand again. Lingering before dragging down his body. It feels like it’s taking in every detail and without thinking of the consequences, Taehyung blushes, covering his exposed length with his hands when its gaze lingers on his soft length.

The moment Taehyung covers himself up, the wolf growls low and dark. It's not a pleased sound and makes his hair stand on end. Makes him want to run as fast as his pounding heart, but considering how huge the beast is, he wouldn't make it two feet.   
  
"P-please don't eat me," he whimpers, ready to burst into tears when it snaps its teeth. It continues to growl at him and takes a step forward. In reflex, Taehyung throws both his hands up to cover his face, legs trembling so badly he's not sure how much longer he can support himself. The second his hands move, the growling stops.

The world stops. Taehyung’s ears strain for the snap of branches and heavy thud of paws slamming against the earth. And yet, his senses remain blind and deaf. When there's no agonizing pain breaking through his arms, Taehyung lowers them and warily glances back at the wolf. Confused and blushing furiously when it goes back to staring at the mess between his thighs.

_M-maybe, I can still move…_ Carefully and slowly, Taehyung starts inching away from the tree cradle, moving an inch at a time, doing his best not to trip over the pants tangled around his ankles. _Just get to the dirt path. Just make it that far_ …!

The snap of the branch under Taehyung's foot sounds like a bullet.

It cuts through the silence and the beast lunges. Terror takes over every faculty, rendering him completely useless and defenseless. The wolf's upper lip is peeled off its very sharp and long teeth and its growl is twice as loud. It rushes him and Taehyung's too scared to close his eyes.

All the muscles in his body freeze, cemented to the ground. He should be running. Screaming and crying out for help. Trying to run away. And he tells his brain that, but it's too slow, adrenaline is fighting with the looseness that companies a good release, making him sluggish in his movements.

Heart battering against the inside of his ribcage, Taehyung slams his eyes closed and throws his arms out, bracing for impact.

A burst of wind accompanies the beast's lunge, but Taehyung startles his eyes open when the bone shattering force doesn't hit him. When he opens his eyes, its to a boy kneeling before his trembling body, sniffing at his cum-coated fingers.

"W-what?" He gasps, mind reeling and confused, completely lost. The boy before him rumbles in his chest and Taehyung gasps again when a soft pink tongue touches his fingers. The boy licks at the drying cum, going over each finger down to the knuckles, then over his palm and wrist.

"T-that's dirty," is the only thing he manages to stutter out, mind blanking because what the hell? He shakes his head and blinks hard, trying to make sense of this because he could have sworn his life was about to end. The ache in his chest and lungs from his fear lingers and he _knows_ there was a wolf there. That there was a wolf standing before him and not this boy mouthing over his fingers.

The boy's licks are slow and firm, dragging between the dirty digits over and over, until all the cum is cleaned off his hand. Repetitive, even after he's clean, each wet slide slows his racing pulse until it doesn't feel like it's going to beat out of his chest. But the confusion remains. He's so, so lost but is quickly distracted by the pretty stranger on his knees.

Taking the time to observe him, Taehyung's first thought is that he's very pretty. Beautiful. The moonlight seems to think so too as her moonbeams caress his soft looking skin. Stroking along the strong brows furrowed in concentration and down the strong nose and high cheekbones. He's almost glowing, radiating and alluring in a way that takes over his sensibilities. It stirs something possessive, needy. A push to claim such beauty for his own.

"W-wolf?" He asks, wanting to lift his head to glance around, to make sure they're safe, but then his middle two fingers are enveloped into a warm, wet heat. Taehyung's head snaps down with a gasp when the boy wraps his pretty pink lips around his fingers. It's so hot and wet, and the sensation of his slick tongue dancing around them sends heat rushing through him. "W-we should probably, um, wolf? Oh god…"

His mind is dazed, slow and confused when it changes his fear response into arousal. All that adrenaline still vibrates under his skin, rippling and warming his blood, racing through his system in search of a destination. Looking for a release but confused on which way to go. It doesn't help that there's a gorgeous boy sitting on his knees, sucking wetly on his fingers, humming in approval at his taste in a way that makes him blush.

Mindlessly, Taehyung parts his fingers and wiggles them, petting over the slick muscle. He gently curls them and bites him lip at the way his spent length twitches with renewed arousal when the boy's tongue responds in kind. Taehyung’s hole clenches in need and an ache settles deep inside him when the tongue plays with him. Mind struggling to focus on anything other than the need to feel it slide along his skin and tease his puffy nipples. Of it licking and tasting every inch of his mouth. Of being forced open, rim parting and clenching around it as he tongue fucks him until he’s a desperate, over stimulated mess.

As if demonstrating what his talented mouth can do, the boy’s tongue slides and twists between the wet digits and coaxing them further back. In deeper until they reach the back of his throat. The boy swallows around them and god, his throat feels so tight and hot, his saliva practically coating his hand, mixing with Taehyung's previous drying spit. His cock fills again and unable to resist, Taehyung moans softly, dropping his head forward with a huff.

The sound has the boy pausing and Taehyung gasps when his eyes snap open, displaying the vivid blue irises hiding behind long, fluttering eyelashes.

He's…stunning. That's the only word that fits the boy before him. A piercing deep blue, glittering like sapphires under the moonlight, there's something almost otherworldly about him. Taehyung is completely captivated in his gaze. Wanting nothing more than to fall deeper and deeper into the bright blues, completely captivated.

The unexpected scrape of sharp canines against the pad of his fingers breaks Taehyung out of his shock. His pulse jumps when the boy slurps obscenely around his fingers and belatedly, he thinks he should probably run and scream for help. The wolf is probably still lurking around and god, what if it returns and tries to eat them! The boy beneath him snorts around his fingers, drawing his attention back to the amusement glittering in his eyes.

"W-what?" Taehyung stutters, feeling that sensation of falling again even though he's still standing.

The pretty boy gently bites at his fingers again. A brief reminder that a wolf is still handing around somewhere. That they should really run and scream for help, but the thoughts fade fast. Washed away by those mesmerizing blue eyes.

God, they're so pretty. The stranger is so fucking gorgeous that even through they just met under these... Interesting circumstances, Taehyung's heart aches at the thought to being apart from him. A heavy knot settling in his stomach that makes him want to get closer. To touch and feel skin against skin. Pressed together so completely that it's impossible to be without each other again.

The leaves rustle with a soft breeze, as if encouraging him to continue. To push this situation further. Fuck, he's already got the pretty boy on his knees before him, licking up his release as if it's a treat. His mouth so warm and wet and slick he's dying to know what it feels like somewhere more intimate.

And it's not like anyone would notice. Hell, he's in the middle of nowhere. It's hard and they're very well hidden, by both the cradle of the trees and the thick fog. No one's around to disturb them. To see or judge him.

He's never done something so...perverted, but under the heavy and demanding gaze of his stranger, he doesn't care about the potential consequences. Completely exposed and at the mercy of the woods and her creatures because there's no way this gorgeous guy belongs anywhere but here. Mysterious and alluring as the moonlight glowing around him.

While Taehyung finds his thoughts spinning with arousal and excitement, Jeongguk grows bored of cleaning his hand. Still, it gives him enough time to truly take in his new prey, and fuck, he’s even more stunning up close, with his sharp but doll like features. The trees cradle his slim frame, making him look even smaller even though they're probably the same height. It would be so easy to manhandle him and toss him around. Bend and twist him into the most pleasurable and filthy angles while he shoves his knot into him over and over.

The delicious taste is long gone from the human's fingers and it leaves him feeling hungry for more. Mouth practically watering for another taste, Jeongguk slides further down and noses past the human's now pruned but clean hand, to where the scent of his arousal is much stronger.

Before the human can do much more that gasp in surprise, Jeongguk rubs his nose along his thigh, pressing it hard into the soft flesh and inhales deeply, without breaking eye contact with those gorgeous dark eyes. Watching the way his breath hitches and eyes widen so prettily when he brings his tongue into play. The scent of his arousal increases and Jeongguk wastes no time running the flat of his tongue along the plush flesh. Cleaning up all traces of the sticky mess.

Heart pounding, Taehyung whimpers at how eagerly the stranger claims his sensitive thighs. Each touch growing more and more forceful until his ass is pressed completely against the tree. The arousal burns where it settles in his groin, tugging for more. To turn the flame into an inferno. God, he already came once but his body trembles and pushes into each caress as if he's completely touch starved.

"Ahh, please," Taehyung whines, but quickly looks away. A small flicker of uncertainty bubbles inside him because fuck, he wants it so bad. He's already trembling in need, head spinning with nothing but the erotic image of pretty eyes and a slick tongue tracing firm patterns along his skin. God, it's been so long since he's felt this aroused, this needy. But he is really desperate enough to fuck a stranger like this? Someone he literally just met and knows nothing about?

"Jeongguk."

What?

“W-what?”

"Name's Jeongguk," the stranger replies, as if reading his thoughts. And that voice. Raspy and breathy, so soft and smooth it sends shivers down his spine.

"J-Jeongguk." The name feels right rolling off his tongue. "Tae-Taehyung. I'm Taehyung."

"Taehyung... Pretty name for a pretty boy," Jeongguk praises, speaking into his inner thigh. His own name vibrates along his skin, like a silent command. Taehyung follows and spreads his legs wider, needing Jeongguk closer to where he's wet and dripping.

"Jeongguk please," Taehyung begs, over the anticipation. He literally feels like his insides are going to melt into a pool of lava. "Stop teasing."

Jeongguk watches him closely, smirking at the desperate tears pooling in his prey's eyes. So very pretty indeed. But he agrees. It's enough teasing. He wants to taste him more.

Strong fingers wrap behind his weakening knees and Taehyung yelps in surprise when Jeongguk tugs his legs out from under him and gently places them over his broad shoulders. "Oh, shit," he pants, head spinning because holy fuck, he's strong! Manhandling Taehyung so easily, completely at Jeongguk's mercy with his head between his thighs.

"M-my, what big eyes you have," Taehyung breathes, getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"All the better to see you with." Staring intensely, Jeongguk opens his mouth and drags a canine along his sensitive thighs, making him shudder at the resulting pink lines that follow it's path.

"What sharp t-teeth, ahh," Taehyung moans.

"Better to eat you with, pretty Tae." Jeongguk smirks when Taehyung's cock kicks in arousal. He opens his mouth wide, letting Taehyung watch the obscene way his tongue drags over his teeth, making sure to flick the tip against the sharp fangs. It's messy and leaves his mouth wet with saliva but with the way Taehyung licks his own lips and whines, Jeongguk thinks his little red likes things on the messier side.

Perfect.

Keeping eye contact, Jeongguk turns his face and fits his open jaws around the inside of Taehyung's right thigh. Watching carefully, he slowly closes his jaws. Just enough for him to feel the way his sharp teeth dig into the delicate flesh. Taehyung's heart pounds in his ears and Jeongguk listens. Scents him carefully, making sure his boy is truly enjoying this.

It hurts and Taehyung gasps at the sudden pain. The sensation at odds at how his heart stutters in his chest at the impossibly sexy and sly look Jeongguk gives from under his lashes.

"Is this okay?" Jeongguk growls, the words muffled around his flesh. The bite is firm and it hurts a little but Taehyung's leaking so much it'd be a lie to say he doesn't enjoy the pain. The fire in his gut burn brighter, making him want more. To see how far Jeongguk will push him.

Taehyung nods, but when Jeongguk remains still, he licks his dry lips. "Y-yeah," he breathes.

Jeongguk's eyes blaze with an icy heat, desire darkening them until Taehyung swears a storm blooms in their depths. And then Taehyung is lost.

He cries out in pain and throws his head back against the tree when the strong jaws tighten. It hurts, fuck, it hurts. A sharp ache that that echoes through his body and straight to his cock.

Jeongguk growls when Taehyung's scent intensifies, salivating and gently grinding the soft flesh between his teeth. Taehyung cries out above him and flinches away from the pain but Jeongguk is careful to follow. Not wanting to actually break the thin flesh when it's close to such a vulnerably dangerous spot.

He unclenches his jaws and gives Taehyung a momentary respite, holding him steady against the tree as he gasps. The skin remains intact and there's no blood. Jeongguk's careful of that. Bit just hard enough to test how willing Taehyung is. And considering the way his cock jerks and leaks like a faucet, whining and squirming as the blood rushes back but still spreads himself wider. Well, he has his answer right there.

What an interesting creature indeed.

It's fascinating to see the pretty white indents turn pink and then dark red, knowing they'll bruise in the shape of his mouth. His first of many claims on his prey. "So pretty. You'd let me do anything, wouldn't you?"

"Please," Taehyung gasps, fingers scrambling against the bark, nails digging until it splinters under his nail. His heart hammers in fear because fuck, those teeth are capable of some serious damage, but also intense arousal. It's an intoxicating combination that makes that wonderful haze return. He's barely hanging onto his sanity by a thread.

Jeongguk's teeth return to his thigh and he bites down, gentler but no less intense. Taehyung's mouth drops open with a high pitched whine, barely breathing through the pain but Jeongguk's doesn't bite for long. He holds on for only a minute or so before slowly releasing.

"You did so good, shh, it's okay. You're okay."

Unable to resist teasing, Jeongguk tongues at the welts, tasting the metallic sweetness as blood rushes under the skin towards the injured tissue, turning the indents a dark pink that will bruise by tomorrow.

Still, Jeongguk is gently with his tongue, softly soothing the hurt while his hands rub comforting circles on Taehyung's hips. He's only half hard, but the arousal burns hotter. He pushes his aching thigh towards Jeongguk's mouth again. Wanting to feel more.

Taehyung's managed to keep his eyes on Jeongguk's the entire time. Kept them open even as their water at the pain, but none of that matters because there's something akin to pride shinning in his eyes. Making Taehyung feel so good.

The ache in his thigh pulses in time with his heart, a delicious pattern that shoots directly to his cock, well on it's way to getting fully hard again. Although, maybe that has more to do with how mesmerizing it is to watch Jeongguk's tongue. God, it's so long and thick and fuck if Taehyung doesn't want it in his mouth. He wants to draw it between his lips and suck on his like he would his cock. Wants to feel it mapping every inch of his mouth and slide his tongue around it. Wants to know what Jeongguk tastes like, how he kisses. If he'd be gentle or rough. Coaxing and teasing or try and taste the back of his throat.

"G-guk," Taehyung pants, getting lost in his fantasy.

"Such a pretty little pain slut, aren't you," Jeongguk growls, dragging his tongue closer and closer to Taehyung's dripping length. He licks right beside it, humming at the salty taste. Taehyung whines and Jeongguk's easily holds his hips steady when he bucks into his touch. Taehyung bites his bottom lip hard and groans at the way Jeongguk smirks up at him from beside his cock, eyes flashing with mischief.

"G-guk, please! I need- just please!" God, he's going to go crazy if Jeongguk doesn't do something. Tears slide down his cheeks and he shakes his head, blinking away the wetness, not wanting anything to blur his vision of the gorgeous creature playing with him. God, he's never been treated this way. Like a plaything. Leaving him desperate and aching until he's begging. Heaven and hell if it doesn't make him desperate for more. Excited to see what else Jeongguk will do to him.

Before Taehyung can completely catch his breath, Jeongguk wraps his fingers around the underside of his thighs. Taehyung squeals as his center of gravity shifts when Jeongguk drags his lower body back with him, sliding down the tree until only his shoulders rest against the support.

"J-Jeong-fuck!" He moans in surprise and relief when Jeongguk spreads his thighs even wider and bypasses Taehyung's leaking cock to press his tongue into his most intimate place. "Oh, god, please, please, G-guk!"

Jeongguk licks at his tight hole, lathering it with spit while Taehyung gasps and chokes at the pleasurable sensation. His entire body breaks out in goosebumps, body bucking against the grip. It's futile and Jeongguk pays Taehyung's struggling no mind. Focusing on rubbing the flat of his tongue over his rim, holding the boy steady even as he desperately tries to get more.

Jeongguk licks at his twitching rim like he wants to eat him alive. Rubbing slow and firm just to hear his cute whines for more. His voice breaking on a moan when he dips just the tip in past the first ring of muscle only to pull back and circle around when he's aching to be filled.

And Taehyung is completely shameless in how he moans and whimpers, begging for more as his cock leaks profusely. Heaven and hell, he wants to touch himself so badly. Wants to slide his hands over and past his hard nipples and wrap a hand around himself to find the friction he so desperately needs. But before he can coordinate his hands, one releases the back and tangles into Jeongguk's thick hard. Tugging desperately, trying to force his face closer, to push his tongue deeper when all he does is lick and tease. His hole relaxes under his dexterous muscle but he never goes further. Just back and forth over and over until Taehyung is pleading so prettily.

"More, need more, p-please! G-gguk! I- can't! Please!"

He going to cry. Fuck, he's going to cry.

Jeongguk squeezes his thighs soothingly and finally, presses his tongue in deeper. Taehyung's cry of relief echoes through the silent woods when Jeongguk forces his rim to part until it's practically sucking the thick muscle in. It's fucking filthy. Wet and messy as Jeongguk's spit eases the way, licking into him deep and steady. In and out, in and out. The sounds are obscene and he shudders in pleasure, watching with wet eyes as he's speared open by the pink muscle.

It's hot. So fucking hot and Jeongguk's tongue is thick and heavy as it tugs on his rim before parting it over and over. Stimulating the sensitive nerves and sending pleasure surging through his system. Taehyung is a moaning and shaking mess. Thighs trembling around Jeongguk's head even as he leaks all over himself. It's addicting. The way he eats him out, as if he's his last meal. Forcing his tongue in deep and curling it against his walls before flattening out. Stretching his rim wider, loosening the vice grip as the pleasure grows. Until he can slide his tongue in and out with ease.

He fucks him open with gusto and when he flicks the tip against his sweet spot, Taehyung almost comes. The pleasure is pure heat and it coils tight in his gut, growing and growing with each thrust. All Taehyung can do is hold onto the tree and Jeongguk's hair for dear life, even as his body shakes at the relentless glide over his sweet spot.

Feeling a bit mean, Jeongguk holds his tongue still, leaving the tip of it curled so it barely tickles Taehyung's prostate, teasing and desperate to see him break. And damn, he breaks wonderfully.

The boy goes crazy and thrashes in his grip. The grip on his hair grows tight and Jeongguk hisses at the pain but dismisses it for holding the boy in place. Taehyung cries and curses, kicking his legs out and digs his heels into Jeongguk's back, doing everything he can to keep the mounting pleasure constant.

"N-no! Please! Wanna come, hav-have to! F-fuck me! Jeongguk!"

Jeongguk doesn't move his tongue and fuck! He can feel it pressing just shy of where he wants it. Where he needs it. Mind fuzzy and desperate, he tightens his grip on the tree and Jeongguk's head and furiously bounces on Jeongguk's tongue. Pressing his hips against the hands supporting him to get the momentum he needs to rock back and forth on the teasing touch. To force the tongue slightly to the right. And yet, no matter how much he thrashes and shifts, his efforts only make Jeongguk's tongue flick teasingly against his prostate every now and then.

Completely maddening. His skin feels too hot and cold simultaneously. Prickly with frustration, bordering on irritation. He takes it out on Jeongguk. Tugs harshly on the long dark locks, hard enough for him to growl in warning. The sound travels through his tongue and he finally presses it firmly just where Taehyung wants it.

"Shit, shit, yes!" He cries, practically yelling in pleasure when he continues growling. It's a deep rumbling sound that vibrates straight through to his sensitive walls. Shaking right against his sweet spot, like a living vibrator. Rubbing and shaking perfectly. Pleasure pools quickly and the coil in his gut tightens, so close to snapping as his incoming orgasm rushes towards him.

Taehyung cries and shakes, muscles straining and trapping Jeongguk between his thighs, greedy for more of those delicious sensations, losing his mind at being eaten out so, so well. "Gonna come, shit! F-feels so good, G-guk! Heaven and hell, I'm coming~!"

He's right at the edge. That addicting sensation almost in his grasp! Just a little more, fuck, almost-"No!"

Feeling mean, Jeongguk pulls his tongue out completely and presses a kiss to the twitching rim. Entirely pleased when his prey screams in frustration.   
  
"F-fuck you!" Taehyung cries, lashing out at everything and anything. He was so close to reaching the end! Fuck, he needs it! Feels like he's going to explode into a million pieces if he doesn't come. Knows that he's just lost probably one of the best orgasms of his life and "H-hate you! Why, just-let me come!"

The human yanks his hair painfully and slams his heels into his back in anger and annoyed, the wolf flips a cursing Taehyung onto the damp dirt. Forcing him on his hands and knees even before the crying boy realizes what's going on, focused on the way his mind and body rebel against the sudden loss of friction while his orgasm eases back.

"That's not how a good prey acts, little Tae," Jeongguk snarls in his ear. Lips curled back and menacing, he smirks, pleased when he quietens down and a shiver runs down his prey's back.

"I-"

He doesn't let him say anything. Jeongguk's cock is throbs in need, knot feeling like it's ready to pop just from making his pretty human shake and cry in pleasured. Still, he needs to remind him of his place first. Taehyung is his prey. Jeongguk's to take charge of. And little red needs a reminder.   


With a threatening snarl, the wolf moves the bark covered cape to the side, preventing it from blocking his pretty view. Placing a hand between his shoulder blades, Jeongguk pushes hard until Taehyung's arms give out. His chest drops to the ground with a soft "oof" before he yelps and arches away. Recoiling from the sudden cold dirt against his heated skin.

"J-Jeongguk, what-"

" _Stay_."

Taehyung struggles, trying to push up against the wolf's strength, huffing with the effort but Jeongguk knows it's an act. Heaven and hell, he can practically smell nothing but the scent of his excitement tainting the crisp air. His struggles half-assed at best. A show to test how strong Jeongguk really is.

He can almost see Jeongguk's smirk behind him as he effortlessly holds him in place. Presses his body down like he deserves nothing more that to eat dirt while at his mercy. Easily overpowering him while he squirms until the fight leaves him with a whimper. God, he's so fucking hard it's dizzying. His cock red and _dripping_ between his knees at the easy dominance.

_This is what he wanted. This is what he's been missing_.

"Heaven and hell," He bites out, hips twitching for friction he won't find.

"Stay and present, little red." The command is dark and heavy. It leaves no room for disobedience. As if Taehyung's surrender is expected.

"Jeongguk, please," Taehyung moans, voice muffled into the dirt. God, he feels so filthy. A whore spreading his legs so easily despite the humiliation.

The mist coils around them. Shifting but never blocking Jeongguk's view. Just cocooning them in a reflective pool of moonlight that shows everything.   
  
"Pretty, pretty Tae." His human looks delicious and presents so well. Jeongguk slides his fingers down his spine, from his shoulder blades to the base of his tailbone, enjoying the way Taehyung shivers at the hot touch. Teasing, always teasing, Jeongguk smirks at his huffs of frustration when the tip of his middle finger barely dips between his ass cheeks. Body rolling into his touch, desperate for something more firm. More pressure.

He grinds his teeth at the sudden ache in his gums urging him to bite and stake a permanent claim. Shaking the thought away, Jeongguk cups the cheeks with both hands and squeezes them roughly, enjoying the way they completely fill his hands.

"Gorgeous," Jeongguk praises, enjoying the way Taehyung's breath hitches. His back arches beautifully, ass pushing back into his hold with a whine when he spreads them apart.

"Ahh, G-guk."

"Such a pretty hole, Tae." Jeongguk's cock twitches, arousal pulsing through the thick length at the slick shine his mouth left behind. At how the pretty pink hole winks in and out of view, hidden by the thick ass cheeks when he pushes them together over and over. "Look at it winking at me," he breathes against it, lips so close they barely brush against the twitching rim. His prey trembles in need before him. "Fluttering and slick, and feeling so, so empty." He flicks the tip of his tongue against the slightly gaping rim and Taehyung's snaps.

"D-don't fucking tease! Taehyung cries, irritated and needing something. Anything more that this goddamn foreplay!

With no warning, Taehyung shoves his hips back and forces Jeongguk's tongue deeper, shuddering at the delicious sensation of the thick muscle parting his walls. Catching the wolf by surprise long enough to finally get some desperately needed friction.

  
"Yes, yes! Eat me, ngghh," he moans, shaking with the effort of rolling his hips just right, fucking himself open over and over. "Fuck me, take me, i-if you can," he taunts, swallowing thickly past his dry throat. "Make me come so hard I can't even scream your name. Come one, Gguk, show me you know how to use that cock of yours." It's all empty words because even if Jeongguk didn't know how to properly fuck him, his cock is big enough to completely ruin him. Fill him to the brim and slide against his sweet spot without any effort at all. God, he'd leave him gaping and fuck if Taehyung doesn't want that. Jeongguk's rumbling growl grows around him, but he doesn't stop. Begs and makes snide remarks in a desperate last resort because if he doesn't get fucked _right now_ , he's going to scream bloody murder, damned if anyone hears him.

"No!" Jeongguk pulls back and snarls, pulling his tongue back from the sweet hole to nip at the fragile skin of his left cheek.

Taehyung jolts forward with a yelp and moves away from the sharp pain, but Jeongguk drags him back.

"I said, stay!" Irritated, Jeongguk roughly spreads Taehyung's left cheek to the side and exposes him long enough to sharply bring two fingers down on his sensitive hole.

Taehyung locks up and his mind blanks. Breath freezing in his lungs at the unexpected pain in the most sensitive spot. "Fuck! Wah-ahhh! Shit! Pl-se, I-nhhghh!" His mind is a mess of lust and pain that repeats over and over. Each spank to his sensitive hole shooting electricity through his veins because it hurts! Fuck, it hurts so damn good!

His fingers and toes scramble against the ground, choking and moaning, unable to catch a breath between his pleasured cries because Jeongguk doesn't stop! Just keeps slapping his hole with enough force stun him each time. Shattering his thoughts until all he knows is the while hot pleasure that sears through him with each wicked hit. His thighs shake and he's so, so hard. His cock a twitching mess that leaks a puddle beneath him as his body is trapped in the intense push and pull.

Behind him, Jeongguk's bites his lip hard. Feels his hard length jerk at each warbled cry, almost coming because fuck, Taehyung's deep voice, dripping in need and high with pleasure is like a pure shot of lust. He spanks Taehyung's hole one more time before wrapping a firm hand just below his knot and squeezes hard, forcefully pulling himself back from the edge. But god, if it isn't hard. With Taehyung's hole all tender and red, the muscles twitching and gaping enough to shove his tongue in an eat the pretty human until he's shuddering around him.

Keeping Taehyung up with one hand on his hip, Jeongguk waists no time. He shoves the first two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, making sure to get them nice and slick before thrusting them into Taehyung's aching hole.

"Jeongguk!" Taehyung shrieks as the thick digits part the hypersensitive nerves of his tender rim, walls clenching hard around the sudden invasion when Jeongguk fingers him nice and hard. "O-oh god-d, yes! Fuck me, fuck me!"

There's no mercy or easing him into it. Jeongguk barely waits for his muscles to loosen before spitting on his now gaping hole and adding a third. It's tight and it hurts. His tongue not enough to prepare him for the thick fingers spreading him so wide. Stretching hi quivering walls until they're deliciously sore and forced to mould around the digits.

"Heaven and hell," Jeongguk curses, wrapping a free hand around Taehyung's thighs to hold his hips steady while he roughly drags his fingers along the sensitive walls, thrusting and searching until Taehyung is chanting his name. He bucks and squirms against him, trying to escape the continuous assault, mind blurring the line between pain and pleasure as those fingers relentlessly rub at his prostate. Sliding into that place where he's nothing but feeling as the wolf alternates between spitting on his hole and spanking it, and fingerfucking him until he can't breathe. 

Taehyung's pleasured cries echo through the woods and god, he's going to fucking burn alive. The heat is everywhere and the pleasure builds and builds as he's held in place against the onslaught. The heat pools in his gut like molten lava and the edge rushes over him like a tsunami.

His cock jerks and spills onto the dirt, adding to the messy puddle. It's so sudden and unexpected that Taehyung doesn't have a chance to warn Jeongguk, but the wolf senses it coming. Feels the way his walls clench tightly around him. Sees the way his hips stutter and buck widely before grinding back hard just to feel the continuous pressure on his sweet spot before his muscles lock up.

Not wasting time, Jeongguk quickly flips his human over and shoves his face between his shaking thighs, swallowing his spurting cock down to the root while milking his prostate with hard circles.   


"S-stop, fuck, g-goo-d! So, good! D-don't stop-don't, ahh!" It's too much and Taehyung cries in agonized ecstasy as Jeongguk works him through his release. Suckling his cockhead, gentle and coaxing. Drinking each spurt down while his fingers make a mess of his tender and oversensitive hole. God, it hurts so good and his body trembles violently on the ground. So, so sensitive that he can't stop shaking or whining at the way Jeongguk licks his cock clean.

The high is addicting and Taehyung is _buzzing_. So much better than his previous orgasm but it's not enough. He wants more. Needs to be thrown over the edge again and again. It's been so long since he's been so sexually satisfied and they haven't even gotten to the best part. And he feels so empty. Like there's a void waiting to be filled. To be filled with Jeongguk's cock. Wrecking him until Taehyung is ruined for any other man. Until Taehyung is delirious with ecstasy.

As if reading his mind, Jeongguk pulls back and lets him breathe long enough to push his thighs towards his chest. And then, in one swift motion, he lines up and shoves his thick length into his still too tight hole.

"Fuck!" Taehyung screams, body jackknifing at the sudden stretch. Heaven and hell, his cock feels like it's tearing him apart! Forcing his sensitive walls to part and make way from the penetration. Feeling it so, so deep he can feel it in his belly.

It's like Jeongguk takes up all the available space inside him, pushing out all the air. Whiting out every possible thought that isn't him or the way he feels much too full.

"You're okay, little red," Jeongguk grits out, jaw clenched tight. His hips are flush with Taehyung's ass and bright spots litter his vision. Shit, Tae's so fucking tight it takes ever ounce of his fragile self control to give his human time to adjust.

"G-guk," Taehyung slurs, clenching and writhing around the thick intrusion. It's impossible to stay still. His hole burns at the stretch, sore and sensitive. His insides trembling and forced to accommodate in the way that hurts, god, it hurts. But right beside the unbelievable ache is the shock of pleasure. It's relentless, with the way Jeongguk is resting right against his sweet spot, filling him completely.

"Shit, have to move Tae. Gonna move."

Taehyung barely has a chance to take a breath at the warning before Jeongguk pulls out to the tip and thrusts it until his hips are smacking against his ass.

"Ahh! G-guk, nggh, f-fuck!" Taehyung arches painfully, writhing and choking as his body tries to make room for something so long and thick. He's gonna break. Jeongguk's going to break him until he's nothing but a cocksleeve for him to use. Using his body to strip his thick length while his mind fails to process the glorious pleasured pain frying his nerves.

The wolf takes him hard and fast. Pounding in and out of his hole and stirring up his insides until his walls are moulded to the shape of his cock. There's nothing gentle about it. This is pure fucking. A single minded chase of pleasure. Pulling out all the tricks to sprint towards the beckoning edge of bliss. And all Taehyung can do is scream to the moon and hold on for the ride.

"Shit, t-taking me so well, little r-red."

The friction against his sweet spot is continuous. Never-ending pressure against the swollen gland that replaces his blood with pure electricity. Sparking and burning him alive until he knows nothing outside of the deliciously agonizing slam of their hips as Jeongguk takes everything Taehyung's body can offer, and then more.

His stomach is a mess. Cum pooling and dripping down the sides as he clenches and shakes violently with each thrust, spilling thickly as his orgasm is painfully pulled from deep in his gut.   


Taehyung's voice breaks on Jeongguk's name as he comes. And Jeongguk fucks him through it. Slamming the head of his length into that one spot that makes him choke and drool dumbly. Making him come over and over. Or maybe it's just one never-ending orgasm. Stuck on a feedback loop. His cock pulses and spills again and again until there's nothing left to give. Until he's screaming into the night sky as dry orgasms destroy his mind. Euphoria numbing him to everything that isn't Jeongguk.

"Good, good, m-more!" Taehyung babbles, half-formed syllables from a heavy tongue. "F-uck me, fuck me!"

"Heaven and hell, how are you still so damn tight! Sucking me in as if you're not already too full. God, gonna fill you up, l-little red. Gonna pump you full."

Jeongguk slides his hands down and tilts Taehyung's hips up. He kneels up and doubles his already impossible pace until all Taehyung can do is hug his knees and gurgle brokenly into them when the new angle forces his cock so much deeper.

"G-gonna come," Jeongguk warns, pace stuttering and hips frantic. It's rough and hard and Taehyung's a crying mess. Fuck, he's never been taken this good. Never been so sensitive that each time Jeongguk slams in, it feels like he's being thrown off the edge again. Free falling into a pool of sparking blues for an eternity.

"F-fill me, plu-please," Taehyung croaks, gasping for breath at the rough penetration. "Fill me, n-need it!"  
  
There's no room. Heaven and hell, he's already filled to the brim but every cell in his body needs this. Needs Jeongguk to come and pump him full until he's about to burst.

"Ahh, T-Tae!" Jeongguk shoves his face into Taehyung's neck and chases his release as if his life depends on it. Hips pumping, Taehyung feels his cock twitch inside him, each slide incredibly easy with his precum. There's an odd sensation against his rim, a too full feeling like something big, the size of a fist pushing against it. Demanding entrance.   
  
"G-gu, what- oh my, fuck!" The hard ball slams against his sensitive hole until his muscles part and it forces its way in. It's like someone shoved a fist into him and Taehyung's body breaks.

"Take my knot, fucking hell, take it," Jeongguk grunts, body trembling before he comes with a loud moan.

The stretch is intense and god, there's no room left inside him! It literally feels like his cock is moving his organs out of the way, pushing through until Taehyung's body is nothing more that a vessel to keep it warm. The edge of the knot settles right on his sweet spot and Taehyung's mouth parts around a silent scream as he comes again. Completely dry. There's nothing left for his body to give but the overstimulated nerves don't know to stop. Even as his stomach starts to hurt from the sheer amount of cum filling him up, his fucked out brain takes it and turns it into pleasure.

It feels like Jeongguk comes forever. Hot and pulsing as he pumps Taehyung full, enough that his belly swells with it, all held in place by his thick knot.

"Fucked you stupid, did I?" Jeongguk pants, pulls back enough to see Taehyung's face, and fuck, it's enough to make him want to knot his human over again. Just to see the tear tracks staining his flushed cheeks. Lashes wet and eyes hazy. His pretty mouth swollen and slick with drool dripping down the side. Completely drunk on pleasure. On his cock.

"Mine, pretty Tae. My pretty little red," Jeongguk growls, feeling itchy with possessiveness. This is his prey and he's going to make sure Taehyung remembers it. "No one else is going to be enough after this, Tae. No one is going to fuck your sweet little hole like I did. No one can ruin you so perfectly. Remember that. You are _my_ prey. Mine!"

With a fierce snarl, Jeongguk pulls back enough to watch as his rolls his hips into Taehyung's ruined hole. Grinding his knot into his abused prostate, dragging out the pleasurable high. Their bodies ache and their skin prickles uncomfortably in intense overstimulation. Everything feeling raw and electric, but it's addicting. With each mean grind, Taehyung's body convulses in ecstasy, hips unconsciously grinding back, desperate to keep the free fall going and going until there's more pain then pleasure.

"That's it baby, milk my knot. Take it all, heaven and hell." With his weight balanced on his knees, Jeongguk helps his exhausted human move his hips, taking what he wants, what he needs until his muscles give out.

Outside of breeding season, knots don't last long and soon enough, Jeongguk's shrinks enough to tug it. "This might hurt, Tae. Deep breath." With as much care as possible, Jeongguk eases himself out of the warmth of Taehyung's body with a curse, body shivering and sensitive.

"Fuck, you're gaping," he chokes out, doe eyes wide and heart pounding at the ruined hole leaking his release like a faucet. Red and swollen, twitching as if begging him to fill it again.

And shit, Taehyung agrees. It hurt when Jeongguk pulled out, his hole fucked raw and so, so sore. But the feeling of his release pouring out of his gaping hole, of being so empty after being fucked full feels like torture! He's exhausted but Taehyung forces his numb legs to part because even though his body is screaming at him to stop moving, to just rest, he can't. The empty sensation is too much now and fuck, he wants to come again! Just-just once more!  


"M-more," her slurs, tongue heavy and jaw sore from shouting his pleasure to the skies. "W-anna come 'agin, w-wana-."  
  
"Insatiable little thing," Jeongguk laughs, trying to catch his breath but what's the point when this gorgeous human is still begging for more.

Taking mercy on him, Jeongguk wraps an arm around each thigh, spreading his legs for him and shoves his face between them, immediately cleaning up his mess. He's gentle but thorough. Licking the cum dripping down those plush cheeks before dipping his tongue into the gaping hole, moaning at the lack of resistance against the muscle.

Beneath him, all Taehyung can do is shake violently as his eyes roll back, white hot pleasure exploding around him until he's completely engulfed. It's suffocating, the way Jeongguk thrusts his tongue into him, licking so much deeper than before. Shoving his entire tongue in deep enough to rub the flat of it against his almost numb gland. Eating out his claim on his body. Taehyung's body moves on its own and his hips grind back into Jeongguk's face, asking for more and Jeongguk delivers. He gentle rolls his tongue before pulling it out quickly, sucking hard at his red hole and Taehyung shatters for the last time.

This time, he's smashed into a million glass shards. All jagged, sharp edges that cut into him with that sweet, addicting pain. Shredding what's left of his sanity as Jeongguk throws him over the edge and into the waiting tsunami once more.

There's a brilliant explosion of colour with the most beautiful and rich blue bleeding out from the center. Something exciting but calming. Something he needs to touch more. He reaches out for it but the darkness filters in from the outer edges. Shadowing the gorgeous colours until it swallows everything around them.

And after that, everything goes dark.   
  


The next time Taehyung comes to, it's with a loud whimper of pain. He tries to sit up, but every cell in his body hollers in pain. Hell, even his _eyelashes_ hurt! He slams his watery eyes shut and takes deep breaths, trying to swallow but god, he's absolutely parched!  


"Here, drink this."

At the smooth voice, Taehyung's eyes snap open to find Namjoon?

"J-Joon? Wh-" Taehyung tries but stops to cough, grimacing at how dry and sore everything feels.

"Drink," Namjoon prompts, holding a cup of water. Taehyung tries to move his arms, but it's slow going, the limbs feeling like dead weights. It makes his eyes water but the hunter is quick to act. With a gentle smile he brings the cup to Taehyung's lips and helps him drink. "Slowly, slow."

It's pure relief when the cool water soothes the ache, making him feels properly awake. "Damn, that's good," Taehyung gasps, downing the water before pulling back to wipe his mouth.   
  
"Stay and rest, I'll make your favourite tea." With that dimpled smile and a loving caress of his hair, Namjoon helps Taehyung sit up against the headboard before puttering to his little kitchen on the other side of the room.

To his left, a massive fire cackles comfortingly, setting the wooden cabin with a warm glow that warms his body and soul. There's something so soft and safe about the hunter. Nothing sets him at ease more than this place. Nothing he adores more than the way Namjoon's presence wraps around him like the fluffiest blanket.

"Joon?" Taehyung asks, glancing towards the hunter while he prepares his tea just how he likes it with milk and honey. It's warm and comfy but there's something massive missing inside him. An ache that threatens to swallow him whole. Heaven and hell, just sitting up properly makes him want to scream in pain while simultaneously spreading his legs for more. To feel that too full feeling again. To feel the euphoric tsunami sweeping him away into that addicting place where pain and pleasure meld until he can't tell the difference.

_Don't get hard, fuck, not now_ , he whines to himself.

Still, how it's a bit startling to find himself cozy in Namjoon's bed when the last thing he remembers is getting fucked within an inch of his life.

"How...how did I get here?"

Namjoon freezes for a moment before walking over to him, carefully balancing two steaming mugs. "Careful." He hands Taehyung his mug and takes a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Last thing I remember is J-" He cuts himself off, eyes wide open and a pretty blush colouring his cheeks. Oh god, did...did Namjoon see him like that?! "D-did you clean me up?"  


"Clean you up? In what way?"

  
"Um... you know..." He gestures to his clothes and dry body. It doesn't feel sticky or gritting. No trace of his adventurous activity under the watchful eye of the moon.

"Oh! I washed your cape since it was covered in dirt and bark, but I promise I didn't do anything but put you to bed."

"But how did I get here? Last I remember, I was still a while away from the cabin. And my basket!"

"Don't worry, it's in the kitchen," Namjoon interrupts, nodding behind him and sure enough, there it is, sitting on the counter. "I'll have to make sure to hunt something big for her as a thanks. As for you, are you okay, Tae?" He puts his mug on the floor and moves in closer, concern painting his pretty features. "I was out checking my traps when I found you passed out in a clearing. I'm not going to lie, I panicked, thinking you were dead. God, Tae, I tried everything to wake you and you wouldn't even stir! I carried you back and put you to bed, and now here we are."

"Was...was I dressed when you found me?"

"W-what?!" Namjoon splutters around his tea. "O-of course! I-I didn't see or do anything! Promise!"

  
Seeing Namjoon panic, Taehyung quickly sets his mug down before grabbing the hunter's flailing hands, stopping him from accidently knocking anything over.   


"No, no! That's not what I meant! Sorry," Taehyung hurries, laughing at the his friend. "It's- never mind. Thank you, for bringing me here, Joonie."

It takes a moment for Namjoon to settle but eventually he does.

"Are you sure you're okay? For real?"  
  
"Yeah," Taehyung nods, leaning back and biting his cheek at the delicious ache in his ass. "I must have forgotten to eat enough before leaving. I'm okay. Promise!"

Namjoon hums noncommittedly, but doesn't push, carefully watching the sweet blush on his friend grow. "Well, let's not make that mistake again. Let's see what goods your lovely mother has sent, hmm?" They put the topic to rest and spend the rest of the day catching up on the town's gossip.

Still, it's near impossible to forget about that night. How did he end up back in his clothes? Did Jeongguk really take the time to clean him up before taking his leave? And why can't Taehyung get his pretty eyes out of his mind?

Even days later, it's impossible to work or do anything without thinking of his stranger. And the nights are the worst. The cover of the night bringing the erotic memories to the front and that's almost worst. Crying into his pillow to the echoes of a growl. Bouncing on his fingers, grinding against his sweet spot to mimic a knot because now he knows. That was no human taking him. That was a wolf. Shit, he let a wolf fuck him and it was the best moment of his life. He's completely addicted and now, there's a new goal.

He's going to find him. And he's going to take him again, even better than the first time.

Taehyung returns to the forest and searches for the wolf again. During the day and at night, venturing deeper and deeper until he's certain something's watching him, but Jeongguk never shows. No sign of wolf prints, or any traces of anyone living in the woods. He even inquires around the town, as much as possible without giving anything away, but each day, he returns to his empty bed with nothing. It's almost like the night was a vivid dream. Something imagined in lusty desperation.

Until the Sunday market. He's just sending off a fresh basket of veggies for a customer when he feels a heavy gaze on him. His skin prickles under the invisible attention and Taehyung warily glances around the crowds and stalls.

Tae's breath catches, heart pausing for barely a moment before it lunges into a full out sprint. A phantom throbbing pulses between his legs, a reminder of something he's been searching for so desperately for the last week.

And there he is.

On the other side of the market, showing nothing but a wicked smile full of too many teeth, features completely hidden by the wide brim of his top hat. There's nothing but them in the moment, separated by a sea of people. People that accidently bump into Taehyung's frozen figure while subconsciously moving around the wolf, giving wide berth to avoid touching in any way. Avoiding the very touch Taehyung's been obsessing over for the last week.

Taehyung's body lurches forward and he barely catches himself on the side table, glancing away briefly to check on the children who ran into him. Taking a breath, he glances up, eyes wide and breath caught in his lungs when a slick tongue runs along the row of terribly sharp teeth and with a dip of his hat, he's gone between one blink and the next.

No! He-he just found him. He can't won't lose him again! Taehyung spins around, standing on tip toes to see over the shoppers, frantically searching. No, no, no, he whines, feeling uncharacteristically emotional over losing him once again. His eyes water and his shoulder sink with disappointment. He sniffs, furiously blinking away the tears blurring his vision before they can fall.

"No need for tears, pretty," a voice growls in his ears. Taehyung's body freezes and then trembles at how close they are, and yet so far away. He tries to turn around but strong hands wrap around his waist, sharp claws pressing into his skin through his the sweater, holding his body still. Taehyung huffs, squirming, desperate to see his face, but the wolf only laughs, teasing and amused, a rumbling sound that almost pulls a whine from his prey, beautifully caught once again. "I'll catch you again, my pretty prey. Remember my voice, my touch, my scent. And only when you can't think of anything else will you find me. Until then…" He finishes with a flick of his tongue against Taehyung's ear. The hold around his waist disappears immediately and Taehyung stumbles to catch his balance, heart pounding and body cold from the fading heat as his wolf fades into thin air.

Gone once again.

Eyes narrowed, Taehyung straightens his hair and clothes and ignores the throbbing between his legs. With a deep breath he pushes the need aside and staring up at the glimpse of the waning moon transparent among the blue sky, he makes his vow. "Game on, Mr. Wolf. Now it's your turn to become the hunted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing a knotting fic so hopefully it went okay. 
> 
> I do have a 3rd chapter outlined and will be working on it. I am aiming to post it by new years, but we will see. Gotta spend some time with the fam too :)
> 
> Hope you all had a safe holiday!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> PS: If you're tired of waiting for me to post things on here, follow my twitter as I usually post things on there first before here. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung gets his heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the final, smutty chapter, but then angst had to kick it's way in so here you are. I had to break chapter 3 up since I don't want to post something too long. 
> 
> Yes, the tags have been updated to include Namjoon.
> 
> Anyway, happy readings! Remember to follow me on twitter for early updates and additional drabbles and ideas and fun things!

It's been six months, 183 empty days since the incident in the market. And Taehyung's nerves and patience is _fried_. Not a single moment goes by that Jeongguk doesn't plague his mind. Or his body, for that matter.

He can be bent over tending the fields and feel the phantom throbbing ache between his thighs as if he was just taken behind the barn.

He can be getting dressed and has to bite back a moan when the tight material of his pants rubs against the yellowing bruises on his thigh, reminding him of the delicious pain of Jeongguk's mouth. Of that wicked smile he flashed before disappearing into thin air.

Honestly, it's exhausting. With winter coming, the market's been busier than ever, along with the farm. Trying to harvest everything before the first frost and stock up for the cold months ahead. And that's only during the day.

His nights are either spent tossing and turning, growing frustrated and losing sleep because he can't go more than a couple nights without ramming his fingers against his sweet spot, desperate to feel that euphoric high once more. Or, he's out combing through the forest.

Sneaking out once his mother's gentle snores filter through their thin walls, Taehyung spends most nights setting traps and tracking the wolf. Nothing that would hurt him, but enough to hold him in place until Taehyung returns. But it's been weeks now, and nothing works.

He doesn't even bother inviting others into bed because nothing else could compare to what Jeongguk did to him. How easily and perfectly he broke him apart and put him back together again. Each shattered piece held together with his arousing growl.

Hell, the only one he could confide in, the only one who he knows probably wouldn't judge him too harshly is Namjoon. God, he wants to tell him so desperately. Needs to share this...obsession with someone because the longing and secrets weigh heavily on his shoulders.

He wants to share every little detail. Let Namjoon know how after everything the wolf put him through, after he left him ruined so completely, it's still not enough. Jeongguk has broken him. Shown him such exquisite pleasures that even weeks later, Taehyung's body remembers every sensation vividly. Growing extra sensitive that a gentle rub against his nipples or a brush over his rim is enough to have him gasping for air.

Everything reminds him of the wolf but honestly, being around Namjoon doesn't help. The hunter constantly smells like the forest. The crisp, fresh scent woven deep into the fibres of his skin and clothes from the trees he cuts or the forest he hunts in for the townsfolk.

It's pure torture and Taehyung is desperate enough that if he closes his eyes and focuses on Namjoon's comforting warmth and on the heady forest scent whenever he returns from another successful hunt is enough to have him leaking in his pants.

It doesn't help that Namjoon is completely gorgeous and sweet and attentive. In every possible way. Gentle and funny and so, so sweet. Always making sure Taehyung has his full attention even if he's just ranting about how his newest tomato plant hates him and keeps producing sour tomatoes. Always taking him and his feelings seriously, instead of shrugging off his concerns. And even though Jeongguk has claimed his body, Taehyung's fairly certain that Namjoon has his heart.

The emotional connection to the hunter doesn't help his case at all. And god, when Namjoon touches him to check if he's alright when he zones out for too long staring at the hunter's muscles, well, that's when it's actual hell. It's almost impossible not to ask the man to take him there on the floor, or even better, in the dirt. Just to he can try and feel what he felt that night when the wolf took him hard and fast. When he ruined him completely and left the town's sweetheart aching and begging for his cock to pound him into oblivion once again.

No, Namjoon would be sweet. A gentle but thorough lover, not ruthless like Jeongguk. Namjoon would put Taehyung's pleasure first, tearing him apart only to piece him back with love and affection. He'd be the type of make Taehyung come over and over, until he's exhausted before finding his own release. Hard, but slow, making sure Taehyung feels every bit of his love, or his touch.

And it's so hard not to fall for him even more. Not to give into the shy flirting and look too deeply at the gifts left behind for him and his mother.

But, Taehyung holds himself back.

He knows Namjoon would never judge him from his preferences between the sheets, but he's also scared. Scared he'll be disgusted by his filthy and perverted desires. Or worse, hunt down the wolf who ruined him in some chivalrous defense of his honour.

So he keeps his mouth shut, only parting them to cry out a mess of Jeongguk's and Namjoon's names when he's alone under the safety of the dark. Unable to feel any ounce of shame at wanting them both. He's completely insatiable and the lack of a good, satisfactory release drives him crazy.

He's desperate.

He even goes as far as to slink away in the middle of the night sometimes and touches himself in the same spot. Hidden in the familiar cradle of the trees with his red cloak keeping him warm. Coming with a cry that hopefully carries through the still air. Taehyung spills wet and hot into his hand, and in his daring high, rubs his release onto different trees. His own version of scent marking.

It's reckless and grows to the point that he's uncaring of his own safety. Ignores the threat of another creature finding his scent trail, of finding him, but he knows he's safe. Because even if he never actually see's the wolf, Taehyung knows he's receiving his messages. Sees it in the vicious deep gouges on the marked tree trunks, as if massive claws dug into the bark to rip the stained area out in chunks.

The marks look angry and it pleases him to know he's driving his wolf crazy too. Yes, _his_ wolf, because after everything Jeongguk's done, destroyed him for anyone else and then ghosting him, the insatiable creature Taehyung's become is Jeongguk's responsibility. He's ruined for marriage. How is he suppose to agree to a relationship that could no longer fulfill him sexually? He can't. He needs to be fucked like he's nothing more than a cockslut. Like his only purpose is to provide pleasure for another, while being taken care of. And no one he's ever been with could fulfill that responsibility, except Jeongguk.

And he _will_ take responsibility.

Taehyung's going to make sure of it.

So it's been a stressful six months of this back and forth, cat and mouse game and Taehyung is losing his mind. On top of being sexually frustrated, his crops are rebelling against him, their flavour far from the sweet and deliciousness everyone has come to associate with him, which is affecting his bottom line. He's tried everything but nothing seems to work!

"Stop overthinking it, Tae," Namjoon says, dropping off the last of his deliveries and stocking the fridge for his mother.

"Nothing's working Namjoonie! Like, all I've ever given them is love and food and everything they could possibly need and yet, here they are throwing it all back in my face! Ungrateful children," Taehyung pouts, throwing his sheers on the ground.

Behind him Namjoon laughs and Taehyung's breath catches at the way the light from the setting sun hits him just right. Namjoon leans his shoulder against the door frame of the barn. Arms crossed, biceps bulging and forever that sweet dimpled smile directed at him. Heaven and hell, the hunter is so handsome and just the flex of his biceps has Taehyung practically drooling over him.

"Maybe you just need to get laid," Namjoon jokes.

Taehyung licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. Namjoon looks so strong. Taehyung knows he is. It would barely take any effort for him to hold him against the wall, easily parting his legs and thrusting into him nice and deep. And his body would take him in so, so well. Hole always ready with how often he plays with himself. Namjoon could slide right in, just like Jeongguk did. Take him raw and dirty in the barn, right by the door where anyone could hear his muffled cries.

"Maybe," Taehyung mutters, before catching himself. Namjoon smirks from under his lashes, knowingly raising a brow at the blatant way Taehyung stares at him, completely indiscrete in his heated gaze.

"Like what you see, Tae?"

Taehyung blushes and looks away, trying to slow the building arousal simmering under his skin.

_Don't jump him. Don't do it!_

"S-shut up. Don't you have deliveries to finish?"

Namjoon's laugh is like pure honey. Smooth and sweet and fuck, he's hard. Embarrassed, Taehyung turns around and rummages through his tools and bags of seeds, arranging and rearranging them. Looking for absolutely nothing. Anything to keep him busy before he gives into the sexual tension that always seems to linger around them lately.

It's not that Taehyung's forgotten about Jeongguk, but he's starting to wonder if the wolf was just playing with him. And now that he's had a taste, he's not interested anymore.

But that line of thought makes his heart hurt and Namjoon's right here. And it's so easy to love him. It's like falling asleep. Comforting, welcoming. Like relaxing in a hot bath after a long day, or cuddling in front of a fire in a warm embrace. Addicting and cozy.

"I really should go," Namjoon says, smiling fondly at him. "It's getting late."

"Oh.. Um, yeah."

God, why is he blushing so much? Since when is he shy to talk to Namjoon.

Taehyung finds a pair of rusted pliers and picks at it, trying to scrap it clean but ignoring the way his heart sinks a bit at the thought of the hunter leaving again.

"Tae."

"Mm."

"Taehyung."

"What, Joon?" Taehyung puts the pliers down and turns around with a sigh, only to come chest to chest with Namjoon.

"Tae... I..." Namjoon cups his face and god, his hand is so big and warm, it's impossible not to lean into it. His thumb rubs back and forth over his cheekbone, eyes searching his. His gaze is intense and it's as if time stops. All external sounds slowing, even the beating of his heart. Every sense laser focused on the man before him.

He's so close, god, Taehyung hopes he kisses him. Wants him to so bad. Needs to know what those thick lips feel like, taste like when he licks at them. Wants to know every sound and taste.

Taehyung licks his lips and Namjoon's dark eyes track the motion, bringing them closer and closer until they're a hair’s breadth away. Until they're breathing the same air, lips almost brushing.

_Kiss me, kiss me, god, please kiss me!_

"Taehyung! Is Namjoonie with you?"

Taehyung's mother's voice cuts through them and startled, the boys jump apart from each other. Taehyung yelps and clutches his chest, struggling to bring air into his lungs when his heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest. Namjoon's no better but they hear footsteps and just barely manage to make themselves presentable and under control when she pops her head in the doorway.

"M-mom!"  
  
"Oh, there you two are. I need this letter dropped off at the post office, would you mind Namjoon dear?"

Namjoon clears his throat and avoiding eye contact with Taehyung, rushes up to his mother and takes the letter. "Of course, Mrs. Kim. I'd love to."  
  
His mother coos. "Such a sweet man, isn't he Taebear." Namjoon's dimples appear and it takes everything Taehyung has to not jump the man, despairing at the lost moment.   


"He is," he manages, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

And with that, Namjoon waves goodbye and leaves with a kiss to his mother's cheek, hesitating brief only to shake his head and walk out when his mother links their arms together.

"Heaven and hell," Taehyung curses, throwing the pliers onto the counter. He runs a hand through his hair, tugging harshly and trying not to scream because fucking hell, they were so close!

The heat in his belly burns, arousal a living inferno of desperation that makes him throw all caution to the wind. Wiping his hands clean, he fumbles at his pants, barely waiting for them to slide to his ankles before he's leaning back against the counter with a hand wrapped around his hard length.

"Oh yes!" He gasps, wasting no time in grabbing the sunflower oil and drizzling it over his cock, hissing at the cold sensation. "Namjoon," he moans, head falling forward at the delicious slippery friction when he fists his cock. God, Namjoon's hands are so big, they'd wrap around him so well, squeezing tight until it hurts a bit only to release it and slide up to focus on his leaking head.

Maybe he'd fall to his knees and mouth over the throbbing length, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit, groaning at his taste before dipping it in further. Forcing his slit wider until Taehyung's eyes water at the sweet, sharp pain. "Oh fuck, Joon-ie, more, fuck me, please!"

His legs tremble and the slide is so, so wet. Wet enough to imagine there's a mouth suckling at the head before sliding down his aching cock, swallowing him perfectly as he bucks into his hand.

With shaking hands, Taehyung adds more oil and throws his head back, still thrusting into his hand. The oil heats fast from the friction and Taehyung moans as it slides over his fist and down to his balls, coating them as if another mouth is kissing them.

In his mind, Namjoon's thick lips are wrapped perfectly around his cockhead, sucking and rubbing the sensitive spot under the head while another pair of blue eyes pop into view, licking and coaxing a ball into a wet mouth before releasing it with a pop.

"J-Jeongguk, oh fuck! B-both, don't stop, p-please!"

Imaginary Jeongguk smirks and slides up to kiss imaginary Namjoon over the head of his cock, slick lips sliding between pink tongues tasting each other and him. The arousal burns and the knot in his gut tightens. Pleasure building at an alarming speed, aided by the filthy imagination of his wolf and best friend.

Namjoon sucks harder and harder, now fully sinking down on his cock until his lips touch Taehyung's pelvis before sliding up. Up, down, up down, slurping and groaning as he takes him impossibly deep. Jeongguk slides down and fits his teeth around the fading bruises of Taehyung's thigh while his hand slides back, pressing those lovely, long fingers firmly against his perineum, stimulating his sweet spot from the outside.

"J-Joonie," he gasps, frantically fucking into his fist, completely lost to the fantasy he doesn't hear the incoming footsteps rush towards him.

_Almost there, so fucking close!_

"Tae, this is stupid! Hell, I love you and I know you feel-"

"Shit, coming! J-Jeongguk!"

Heart pounding, Taehyung's body jerks in surprise when Namjoon comes barreling into the barn, but it's too late. He's balancing at the edge of a knife and the shock of being found tips him over the edge. He comes with a loud moan. His hips jerk and he fists himself through his release, before collapsing against the counter with wet eyes.

"N-Namjoon? Wh- oh, shit! Um, I-" Taehyung jumps into action, frantically trying to pull his hands up, to covering up the evidence of what he's been caught doing. God, he's so embarrassed! What is Namjoon heard him moaning his name?! "W-wait, w-what did you say?" He imagined it, right? Did Namjoon say he loved him?

  
"Y-you love-"

"Never mind," Namjoon interrupts. Backing away and looking anywhere but at him. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted it. I'm just gonna, yeah. I'm gonna go."

"Wait, Namjoon, what's wrong?"

He didn't imagine it. Namjoon definitely confessed to him and god, his heart pounds because yes! Maybe this is their time! Maybe they can finally do something about this pull they feel towards each other. But as he watches the hunter back away and avoid eye contact, a pit grows in his stomach. Heavy and unsure, the uneasy feeling grows with each shake of his head.

  
"Me too, Joon," Taehyung hurries to say, something pushing at him to urgently confess. "I feel it too. I l-"

"Don't," Namjoon cuts in sharply and Taehyung flinches back as if he slapped him. Namjoon's _never_ raised his voice against him and the uneasy pit grows into a canyon, slowing filling and filling and filling.

"Namjoon, what?"

"Don't say it. You don't love me."

Namjoon's voice sounds wet and fuck, what is actually happening right now? Isn't Taehyung confessing a good thing?

"Don't say it back if you're going to do things like this."

"Things like this? Like what...oh."

Things like getting himself off like a desperate whore. Out in the open for anyone to find. Namjoon means him. His shamelessness. His lack of control.

Oh god, he wants to cry. He never thought Namjoon would judge him for his needs. For his desires. He's always supported Taehyung in his promiscuity, but maybe it was all an act. Is Namjoon disgusted with him?

"Namjoon, please! It's not- it's not what it looks like. Just-just look at me for a moment, please!"  
  
Namjoon shakes his head and backs further away, tearing Taehyung's heart a bit more with each step. "I..I can't. It hurts too much to look at you. S-sorry, I have to go."

"Namjoon! Wait! Please!"

The hunter runs out of the barn and Taehyung yanks his pants up and ties them as fast as possible before running after him. Only, Namjoon's had years of experience running after prey and cardio activity. Taehyung's no match and it isn't long before the hunter is too far away to hear his cries, easily swallowed into the fading evening light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! The final chapter will be posted on January 1st to celebrate the new year! I hope you all have a safe and wonderful New Years! Let's make 2021 better than 2020!~
> 
> -Love, Roresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally confronts Namjoon and discovers more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more plot because communication is key, but hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Smexiness coming tomorrow! I cut this chapter is half as I didn't want it to be crazy long, 
> 
> Happy readings!

It's been three months of Taehyung's felt this alone. After that stupid, _stupid_ incident in the barn, Namjoon has avoided any and all contact with him. He doesn't stop by anymore and even when Taehyung's checked around on his errand routes, the hunter has managed to avoid crossing paths with him. Going as far as calling in favours and completing his deliveries via the younger boys around the town. It's maddening and frustrating enough to make Taehyung scream.

But under all the irritation and anger, fear stands front and center. God, Taehyung's scared. Terrified he's lost his best friend because he can't control hiss urges. Because he's a perverted bastard that gets off on indecent acts out in the open.

And it hurts! Like someone is cutting his heart in two with rusty shears because for all they've been through together, for all of his sweet words and caring affirmations, Namjoon took them all back. Taehyung trusted him with the rawest form of himself and Namjoon couldn't, wouldn't accept him.

"Still moping around, are you?"

Taehyung's mother comes in with a huff, struggling with a large box of produce.

"Ma, you should have called me!" He jumps up and grabs the box out of her hands, placing it on the counter. He grabs their largest bowl form under the counter and fills it with salt water to soak the produce in.

"Go, sit. Let me." She shoos his away and takes over.

“I’m not moping.”

“And yet here you are, pouting at my kitchen table.”

“'M not pouting!” Taehyung protests but dejectedly sighs when she raises a brow at him.

With a fond sigh, she walks over to the door and grabs Taehyung's red cloak and the basket she prepared days ago, waiting for him to pick it up. She throws the cloak over his head and places the basket in his lap.

"What-?"

"Leave." She demands, going back to washing the produce.

"Ma..."

"Go fix whatever you think you broke. And feed him while you're at it. You know he's hopeless in the kitchen."

"I-I don't think..."  
  
"Then don't. Don't think. Overthinking things is your specialty, Taebear. Let your heart think for once and if it feels right, then it probably is. Just give me my kitchen counter back."

It's like a slap in the face but in the best way possible. Even without knowing anything, his mother always knows the right thing to say. It's not like he isn't scared. God, he's terrified that he's lost his best friend because he can't control his urges. Scared that Namjoon doesn't love him anymore.

"Stop it," his mother chides, flicking his forehead gently before leaning over to kiss the pain away. "No matter what happened, you both won't lose each other that easily. There's too much history between you. A few misplaced words and heated tempers won't shatter everything. Trust yourself and your relationship and things will work out."

Taehyung glances up, uncertain because he doesn't want to lose him. He can't lose him. Namjoon's been there since day 1. Attached at the hips, his strong and warm pillar of support. It's always been Taehyung and Namjoon. Namjoon and Taehyung. He doesn't know how to exist without him. They've been together forever and he literally cannot imagine a life without him in it.

Part of him feels guilty that it took him this long to realize how lucky and privileged he is to be loved by someone so gentle and amazing. That even though he has known about Namjoon's feeling towards him for years, it's only now his heart decided to accept and return them. He loves him back, maybe not as deeply, but still. He loves him back and god, he can't lose him.

"Ma, w-what if I can't love him back the same way. My..."

How can he fix things between them when his very being is so conflicted? His heart wants Namjoon but his body can't forget Jeongguk. It's torn because he wants both and he-

"Oh, shit!" Taehyung curses, eyes wide when it hits him. His mother slaps the back of his head for swearing but he barely feels it.

Jeongguk. Namjoon must have heard him in the barn, moaning his name and, shit. He definitely fucked up. God, he wants both of them so bad, but first he has to clear up this mess. Namjoon must think that Taehyung was only thinking of Jeongguk, not that he was fantasizing about both of them.

What if Namjoon thinks he's greedy? What if he just hurts him more?

"Just talk to him, baby," his mother interrupts, running her fingers through his hair. It's soothing and brings him back to the surface and away from his tail spinning thoughts. "Stop thinking about what could happen. Talk it out like adults. Honestly and to the point."

Taehyung takes a deep breath and calms his racing heart.

She's right. They're already not talking, how much worse could it get? Taehyung can fix it, he just needs to convince Namjoon to stop running away long enough to listen.

"I'm going to go find him." He says, face determined. "Thanks ma, really." He hugs his mother tightly and kisses her cheek before donning his cloak. "I...uh... Might not be back for a few days... Are you okay to handle things here?"

"I'm fine," she waves him off, practically pushing him out the door. "Everything's pretty much finished. I think I'll enjoy a quiet house to myself for a while. Be safe and don't loiter. Remember to avoid the forest and try to reach before dark."

Taehyung nods, and sets off immediately, basket of goods in tow. He wastes no time. Rushing through the streets, avoiding conversations with familiar faces and practically runs down the road. It's still plenty bright but he doesn't bother to take in the pretty scenery. Barely even hesitates at the fork in the road before taking a sharp right and jogs the rest of the way.

The hunter's cabin is nestled deep in the woods, the hiking path only accessible if you know where to look. Thankfully, it's bright enough for Taehyung to find the hidden gap between two tree trunks and he ducks under them. Following the trail up until he finally comes across a small wooden cabin. It's pretty and rustic. Simple in build but designed to let in as much light as possible for the various plants inside.

Panting at the steep incline, Taehyung finally reaches the front door and takes a moment to catch his breath. Even for him, who's accustomed to hard labour, the climb still winds him everything. He has no idea how Namjoon does it multiple times a day.

Still, what should he say?

"Namjoon, I'm so sorry. Jeongguk is no one."

No, that's not true.

"Hey Joon, sorry you caught me like that, haha..."

Awkward as hell.

_Stop it, it's just Namjoon. You've got this. Just be honest._

"You got this, Tae," He mutters to himself. His heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest. Mind dizzy with nerves, his stomach feels like it's going to drop to the ground. He almost turns around to head home. Maybe come back another day when he's worked the courage up. When he's actually thought about what to say.

_Don't you dare come home until that basket is empty, Taehyung,_ his mother's voice scolds in his head.

Okay. He can do this. Just...deep breaths.

He inhales deeply and holds it for as long as possible, raising a fist to the door. Closing his eyes, Taehyung releases the air in a rush and gently knocks on the door to announce his presence. Each knock feels like a hammer to his chest, making his nerves worse and in a moment of braveness, Taehyung grabs the doorknob and pushes it open.

"Joon, I'm so sorry," he pushes out in a rush, voice breathless but he's gotta get his attention somehow. Make his case before the other has enough time to think about his words. "I promise it's not what it looks- what the fuck?!"

There's a loud whimpering and Taehyung's mind blanks, eyes wide and words dying on his tongue as he takes in the scene before him. 

It's insane. It's obscene and Taehyung stops functioning.

On the other side of the one floor cabin the hunter is face down on his bed. Hands tied high behind his back, making it arch almost painfully into the mattress with his legs bent under him, spread wide and shaking. His hips are lifted up, body rocking back on what looks like the knob of a detached bed post tied firmly to the chair at the foot of the bed.

Taehyung stares, heart hammering and brain completely empty because what the fuck?!

Sobs and whines pierce his ears, the sounds echoing off the high ceilings until his head spins with it. And Namjoon, fucking hell! He's flushed beautifully, so desperate and leaking between those thick thighs that makes his throat dry.

Taehyung stares in awe, barely breathing. It's all he can do. Impossible not to trace his eyes over every exposed inch. His neck is shiny with sweat and Taehyung licks his lips mindlessly, wanting nothing more than to taste the salt off his skin.

The hunter's muscles strain deliciously against his bonds, body tight and fit from years of physical labour. Same as Taehyung, but Taehyung's weight doesn't exceed heavy produce crates while the hunter is used to carrying hundreds of pounds on any given day. Bulging with his efforts as Namjoon fights the ropes coiled up his forearms, biting his pillow hard to muffle his cries of desperation.

The ropes are a lovely shade of red that contrasts beautifully with the hunter's tanned skin, pulling his upper body up just enough for his chest to barely rest on the bed. Back arched perfectly and heaven and hell, Taehyung wants to fit his fingers along the grooves of Namjoon's ribs, holding him in place while he trails his lips along the curve of his spine. Sucking and biting his marks along the miles of unmarked skin.

Taehyung's fingers twitch with the need to touch.

His eyes follow the ropes and Taehyung gasps when a molten shot of lust sears through his gut, leaving his cock rock hard and knees terribly weak. The ropes extend up to where they're draped over what looks like a meat hook in the ceiling, forcing the hunter to hold his position while he rolls his hips back frantically, obviously unable to position the knob just where he wants it. _Needs it_ with the muffled wail Namjoon released into his pillow.

The coil in his gut burns hot and Taehyung pants, trying to get some air into his lungs. His cock leaks like a sink, his arousal easily staining through the thin fabric of his pants. It throbs something fierce and god, Taehyung's ready to come and he hasn't even done anything! Fuck, Namjoon is so hot! So perfectly ruined and wrapped up, it takes every ounce of dwindling self control not to replace the bedpost with his length and claim his pretty hunter for himself.

"So pretty, isn't he?"

The familiar raspy growl freezes times and Taehyung’s brain stutters to a halt. For a moment, he thinks he might have imagined it. That’s the low rumble he’s used to hearing in his head, repeatedly over the last 3 months is just that. Another daydream because there’s no way the familiar way pride and lust drips from each word comes from the very one Taehyung’s been a obsessively searching for. There’s absolutely no way his wolf is here because it’s too much of a coincidence for his heart to handle.

He’s scared to a say something, to turn around. Afraid to face the owner of the voice that makes him want shrivel up with a messy web of emotion.

A heavy gaze accompanies the question and flows down his spine. Hot with lust but Taehyung feels… too much. Confusion, hurt, anger, relief. Hell, almost every emotion under the sun! It’s hard to breathe, mouth panting around a gasp. Taehyung slams his eyes shut and focuses on Namjoon’s desperate whines and the quickly receding arousal.

“Hmm…gonna ignore me, Little Red?” That stupid, unmistakable voice remarks, sparking the angry little embers beneath his sternum.

“H-how are you here?” He asks, going for angry but it probably comes out more breathless, with a thick twinge of hurt and betrayal.

Jeongguk tilts his head, a proud smirk on that sinful mouth that makes his thigh twitch with a phantom ache, as if missing the bruises long gone. His eyes just as violently blue as he remembers, if not brighter and more vivid in the day light.

A loud desperate wail rings behind them and Taehyung watches with a tight chest at how those mesmerizing eyes darken with lust, easily passing by him to watch Namjoon grow frantic at the lack of desired stimulation from the bedpost.

Something gross and heavy bubbles inside him and god, it only makes Taehyung feel worse when he recognizes it as jealousy. But glancing between the wolf and the hunter, honestly? He couldn't even start to figure out which one he's jealous of!

Is he upset at the fond and possessive way Jeongguk watches Namjoon bite into his pillow with a frustrated scream? Or is he jealous of the way the trust the hunter places in Jeongguk to see him at his most vulnerable and show a side that Taehyung would never have thought to see?

All he knows for sure, is that he's incredibly hurt and feels left out.

"I wasn't aware you...knew each other," Taehyung says, voice curt and completely unlike him, but the heavy sensation won't got away. He rubs his chest, and looks down. He can't look at them. Either of them.

"You never told Joon about me," Jeongguk replies with a shrug and yet his voice is soft. A complete contrast to their last time together, and shit. It hurt only increases. "You kept our relationship a secret, so why should Namjoon tell you about ours?"

"But- I," Taehyung protests, eyes snapping up to Jeongguk's. He's not wrong, but there's a reason Taehyung didn't say anything! "I couldn't have said anything anyway! He protests, voice rising. His eyes burn but Taehyung refuses to cry. "How insane would I have sounded to say I fucked someone in the woods, let alone the goddamn wolf everyone is afraid of!"

Jeongguk says nothing, just searches his face with eyes that seem to see right through him, down to his very essence. God, he's never felt so naked, so exposed. Heart in his hands for Jeongguk to take and bite to shreds.

"It's the same for Joon," he replies softly, stepping closer to Taehyung. He reaches out and carefully slides the hood of his cloak down until he can see his face clearly. All watery, distressed eyes and a budding guilty expression.

For once, Taehyung is completely unsure of himself.

Because they already seem to have each other, and just as he's feared, Jeongguk's moved on. Namjoon's moved on, and worse with each other. And Taehyung's stupid body still craves them both. His heart wanting nothing more than for them to reach out, towards _him_.

Jeongguk's right. Namjoon is literally the town's hunter. He's the one they call for wolf or any animal sightings. He's the one every one depends on to keep them safe when the moon takes her place in the sky and the beasts come out to play. There's no way Namjoon could have told anyone. Not without throwing away everything he's ever built up over the years, all the respect he's earned. The town would turn their back on him for choosing the beasts over them. Or worse, use him to hunt the wolves down, to hurt Jeongguk.

"T-Tae?" Namjoon's hoarse voice breaks the strained silence between them and Taehyung realizes the moment clarity returns to the hunter when their eyes meet. "Oh-oh fuck, n-no, I-" The hunter struggles against the sheets, and Taehyung watches with wide eyes at the panicked movements. Namjoon pulls and shifts, thrashing his entire body to escape his binds in a way that makes Taehyung's own arms ache.

"G-Gguk!" Namjoon practically sobs, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks and Taehyung's heart squeezes in sympathy, heart breaking at the genuine fear in his pretty eyes. His fingers fumble behind him, wrists twisting left and right until he can finally make his fingertips touch. He snaps them once, then repeatedly and immediately, Jeongguk rushes to him.

The wolf is fast and efficient, careful in the way he supports the trembling man. Deft fingers easily untie the knots and he gently turns Namjoon onto his back, before quickly removing the head of the bedpost from his red and swollen hole. Jeongguk doesn't look at Taehyung, instead completely focused on the hunter. Massaging his surely sore shoulders and checking over him.

But Namjoon doesn't look at the wolf. He stares right back at Taehyung, face switching between shock and embarrassment and fear.

"T-Tae," he tries, choking on his drool. Taehyung rushes over, worried while Jeongguk carefully climbs behind him on the bed. Legs spread wide, he wraps his arms around Namjoon's waist and gently hoists him up so his weight is supported on Jeongguk's chest in a way that makes his biceps flex deliciously.

He clears his throat and starts again, drawing Taehyung's attention. Heaven and hell, even with tears running down his face he's so, so pretty that it makes Taehyung's breath catch and his length twitch traitorously.

"'M sorry, Tae, I swear this is not how I imagined things going." Apologizes pour out of the hunter as he apologize again and again. "I, god, Tae, I love you so much but I... I also love Jeongguk and I didn't know what to do and when I finally thought I could confess to you, you... You cried out Jeonggukie's name and I, I panicked! I didn't know what to do, or how to handle the fact both my loves know each other and you-you moaned his name that day and I-I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Namjoon's barely able to push the last few words out before he breaks down and starts crying in earnest. Taehyung pushes closer and without thinking about it, climbs onto the bed and kneels before the sobbing hunter, cupping his face.

"No, no, oh Joonie, me too," Taehyung replies, words stumbling over each other in a race to get out, gently brushing the tears away only for new ones to appear. "It's not your fault, I promise!" he urges. "I love you so much, and I know this isn't a simple situation and... If your thoughts were the same as mine, then I know you had a good reason for keeping it a secret.

"But I lied and hid things and-"

"Shh, so did I," Taehyung interrupts, shuffling closer until Namjoon is completely trapped between him and Jeongguk. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay. We're fine, I promise."

It's a firm statement and one he knows most people wouldn't give right away after discovering something so shocking, but looking at Namjoon's terrified face change into one of uncertain hope at his words relaxes the fist clenched in his gut enough that breathing comes a little easier. If he's being honest, there's little Namjoon could do that would cause Taehyung to leave him. And fucking the same guy-wolf, is definitely not one of them.

Namjoon takes a deep, stuttering breath and sinks further into Jeongguk's embrace. It makes the hunter look soft and delicate. Not in size because Namjoon is built, thick with ripped muscles, and is physically larger than the wolf. But rather in aura. Jeongguk has a deep set strength and authority that exudes out of him, making anyone seem more fragile in comparison.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," Namjoon starts, fiddling with Jeongguk's fingers while avoid all eye contact with Taehyung. "I was coming to confess to you, in the barn that day. God, Tae, you looked so handsome even with dirt smeared across your cheek. You were practically glowing and when you were upset about your tomatoes, it took everything in my power not to kiss the hell out of you."

"I wanted you to," Taehyung blurts out, looking down shyly. "I…I wanted you to kiss me so bad, Joonie, I couldn't help it. Just the way you look at me had me so riled up that I-" Taehyung bites his bottom lips, unsure of how to continue.

  
"You said Jeongguk's name," Namjoon whispers, voice so small and sad that the tightness in his chest returns.

"No, no! You-you only heard the end of it! God, I was so lost in my thoughts, of both of you."

"Huh?" Namjoon glances up in surprise while Jeongguk watches with a curious smirk.

Oh god, this is embarrassing. Why is it so embarrassing?!

"I-uh," he takes a deep breath and holds it for three seconds before letting it out in a rush of words. "I was thinking of you and Jeongguk sucking me off. T-together."

His face feels like it's on fire and it takes everything in him not to shove his face into Namjoon's pillow and squeal into it.

"O-oh," Namjoon stutters, cheeks turning a lovely shade of red that is impossible to refuse. Taehyung gently leans in a presses a soft kiss to his right cheek, right where his adorable dimples like to rest.

"But how…?" Taehyung asks, gesturing around them before looking at Jeongguk in question. "How did you two even meet? How long has this been going on?"

"Um…, I-Gguk, um,"

"A while," Jeongguk interrupts, voice so fond and raspy. A tone Taehyung's never heard before and suddenly finds himself desperate for. "We had an... interesting introduction."

Namjoon snorts and the sound draws a smile from everyone. "That's one way to put it. We tried to kill each other."

Taehyung raises a brow in surprise, not expecting that with how comfortable they seem beside each other. "And now you're fucking."

"Well, we both left our mark on the other," Jeongguk states proudly. "Look! Joon gave me this one with his hunting knife!" The wolf gestures to the large white scar on his pec, running diagonally from his left collarbone to the center of his chest, stopping right above his nipple. "And I bit him!"

"Hmmm, you do like to use your teeth," Taehyung smirks.

"Anyway," Namjoon clears his throat, cheeks a pretty pink. Taehyung kisses them again. "We both needed time after that to heal, but I was pissed that the wolf I was hunting got away, even more that he almost tore a chunk out of my thigh. I've never been bested by a beast before-"

"Hey!" Jeongguk protests, squeezing Namjoon's waist in offense.

"Anyway," Namjoon continues with an eyeroll. "I was angry and set a bunch of traps for the wolf in every place I could think of. I never thought it would work, he's always managed to avoid them before, but this time. This time, I caught him."  
  
Taehyung gasps, eyes wide because shit, that's got to be painful. The teeth on the snares are sharp enough to slice through the flesh and clamp onto bone faster than a heartbeat.

"It was the night of a full moon and for us...for wolves like me, it's our most vulnerable time. The moon gives us the most amazing power and abilities, but she also makes us pay for it once a month by limiting the amount of time spent in our wolf form." Jeongguk says, quietly stroking Namjoon's stomach. Taehyung's own skin tingles in response.

"During the week of the full moon, we can only stay in wolf form for a few hours, but any intense, prolonged emotion can also change us at our weakest. I was tired, strung out, and didn't pay attention to where I was stepping. My foot was caught in the snare and I remember the worst searing pain erupting from my ankle when the snare snapped shut. It broke my ankle."

"Jeonggukie passed out and I found him the next morning, naked and shivering and god, there was so much blood. He practically tore his foot off trying to escape. Worried, I brought him home and took care of him until he was all healed up, which apparently means, turning back into a massive beast. God, I almost ran for my gun until I realized he didn't want to hurt me."

"Of course I didn't!" Jeongguk protests, doe eyes wide and panicked at the thought. "You saved my life! Kept me safe when most would have left me out there to die."

Namjoon smiles, fond and sad. "Anyway, after he explained everything, he kept coming back for a visit and we bonded."

"In quite a lot of ways," Jeongguk smirks and Namjoon smacks him.

"You're together." Taehyung states, failing to keep the sadness out of his voice. He pulls back from where his hands cup Namjoon's hips. He's too late. He took Namjoon's love for granted, waited too long to say anything, and now he's the one being left behind.

"I-" Namjoon starts, looking away and fiddling with Jeongguk's fingers in a way that feels like he's scrambling his heart. "I was dropping deliveries off for your mother and she kept talking about your most recent marriage proposal. Of how happy she was, of how well off they were, how good looking and stylish, and-and shit, my heart was in pieces."

"I-I was never interested in any of them," Taehyung replies, voice small.

"But you were with them. Still gave each of them a chance because you're kind like that. Took them into your arms, into your bed and god Tae, I'm nothing compared to them! I'm just a hunter! I live alone, don't know anything about fancy clothes, I don't have much money, I-I was so, so sad. Sad and alone because you never looked at me. Not the way I wanted you to. And Jeongguk was there, and-and it just happened. We fucked and eventually, it just became a way to relieve stress."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" Taehyung feels his own heart breaking because he never meant to hurt Namjoon like this. Never meant to make his best friend feel like he isn't important. "You're the most important person to me, Kim Namjoon. I'm so sorry if I ever felt like you weren't."

Namjoon's eyes shine with tears but Taehyung's are the first to fall.

"I didn't know what to say, I'm sorry. I wanted to say something so many times, but I couldn't betray Jeongguk's secret like that. And when Jeongguk brought you here after meeting you in the woods, I didn't know what to do! Hell, all I could do was you clean you up and take care of you."

"Namjoon was so mad at me for doing that, but it was only then that I realized the boy he kept talking about was you. After that, it became another way to play with my favourite hunter. Using details of how your skin simmered under the moonlight. How delicious your cries were, how much you enjoyed the pain, almost as much as Joonie here."

Jeongguk's words hit Taehyung like a kick in the gut, a confusing mix of sadness and lust because it's impossible to forget that night. To forget the way pain and pleasure carefully danced along the tightrope of ecstasy.

"O-oh," Taehyung stutters, unsure of what to do with that information because now he's seen it. Seen what Namjoon looks like, pretty and desperate for release. Knows how big and pretty his cock is, can only image how amazing it would feel inside him. To feel both their hands on him. To know they both get off on him. But is that all it is? Just a fantasy, a way to pass the time together?

Namjoon shifts on the bed, sitting up a bit more, face blank but eyes filled with anxiety. "Look Tae," he starts and Taehyung's breath catches in his lungs, burning fiercely in his chest.

This is it. This is where he tells him that they don't want him. That they don't need him."

"-and I know this much be confusing and startling for you. I'm sorry and I totally get if you-you don't feel the same but fuck it. I love you so much Kim Taehyung. I love you so much that my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest when you smile at me or laugh. Feels like someone is cutting it with barb wire when you bring others into your embrace. But...but I understand if you think I'm...d-dirty for liking this. For liking the things Jeongguk does to me. I-It's okay if you hat-"

"J-Joonie," Taehyung starts, heart beating faster because what? This is not where he thought this was going. "I-I love you too! So, so much! I'm so sorry it look me this long to figure it out, but I-I want you too!" He stumbles over his words, getting tongue tied but desperate to get the words across.

The emotional whiplash makes him dizzy and he sways on the bed, shaking his clear to make sense of something because this is insane! Something big builds in his chest, growing fast like soap bubbled until it rises up his throat and spills over his lips. Body trembling, Taehyung erupts in laughter and he's pretty sure it sounds hysterical with how alarmed Jeongguk and Namjoon look, but it's impossible to stop.

It's like a tsunami of stress that rushes through his system, washing out all the conflicting emotions until all that's left is pure relief and laughter because this really can't be happening. Taehyung was terrified that now that Namjoon and Jeongguk have each other, they wouldn't want him. That Namjoon doesn't need him, but he does! He wants him and oh god, he's so in love. He loves the hunter with a golden heart for all living things. Loves the hunter that loves him back.

"Shit," Jeongguk whispers, eyes wide in shock at the way Taehyung hugs his stomach and falls onto his side, still giggling away. "I think you broke him, Namjoonie."

It makes Taehyung erupt in another burst of laughter until he's gasping for air, lungs burning for oxygen.

"Tae, a-are you okay? Crap, did I actually break you?"

"Y-you know, oh my _fuck_ , it hurts!" Taehyung gasps, rolling onto his back and trying to get himself under control. It takes a few moments but soon the only sounds filling the cabin is Taehyung's harsh breaths and his pounding heart. "Oh my god. You do realize that I fucked a wolf in the forest, right? And you caught me stroking my dick in the middle of the day. Heaven and hell, if you only knew the things I've been doing to try and find Jeongguk again, you wouldn't be worried about being the dirty one."

"O-oh." It's Namjoon's turn to stutter and avoid eye contact. The red returns to his cheek, sliding down to his neck. Jeongguk huffs a laugh over his shoulder, smirking mischievously in a way that makes Taehyung's stomach clench.

"Y-you told him, didn't you," Taehyung accuses, sitting up and pointing a finger at the wolf.

"What?" Jeongguk shrugs. "It was a sweet gift! They were lovely surprises. We enjoyed them a lot, didn't we? Left you a crying, whining mess." He directs at Namjoon, nosing just behind his ear.

Namjoon squirms at the ticklish sensation but Jeongguk nips the base of his neck. The way the hunter immediately stiffens before melting back against his chest is such a damn turn on. So pliant and sweet looking, pretty eyes lidded when he releases a pleased sigh at the gentle kisses littered across his broad shoulders.   
  
And yet, Jeongguk's eyes never leave Taehyung. Piercing blues flashing with a challenge, possessively claiming his love. Reminding him who had Namjoon first. Who had them both first.

"Pretty, isn't he?" Jeongguk teases, voice as heavy and dark as his eyes. "Pretty humans, my pretty humans." Taehyung nods, swallowing audibly at the sudden turn of events. "I think that's enough talking and revelations for today. It's been a stressful day, and I think we can all agree we are... Extremely compatible, so why don't we play, hmmm? See how well we truly get along."

Oh, heaven and hell, if that doesn't sound like fun. It's literally Taehyung's wettest dream coming true and with Namjoon squirming in anticipation, Taehyung just nods in agreement, embracing the bubbling heat in his gut.

"Pretty, pretty Joonie," Taehyung sighs, greedily taking in the miles of exposed skin. "Good make you feel so good, baby. Just you wait. Gonna take care of you, until all you can think of is us, Do you want that, Namjoonie?"  
  
The hunter blushes and licks his lips. Taehyung's eyes track the movement, lust building inside him. "Please," Namjoon consents.

Time to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The final chapter will be posted in a bit after I sleep some!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come chat with me on twitter or on curious cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave comments! I have plans to continue it but only if people are actually interested in reading more. Otherwise, I'll leave it as one chapter, ending on the teaser :)
> 
> Please remember to give this and my other fics some love! 
> 
> Also, I really liked writing fun short (lol compared to my other works, yes) drabbles/fics like this, so if you have any prompts or requests you'd like me to write, comment on my twitter! It'll be fun and I promise I'll try to do the best I can. The more details the better! Look for the prompt request tweet under my pinned tweets here: [Prompts and Requests](https://twitter.com/R0RESA/status/1259565530865778688?s=20)
> 
> Come ask me questions at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/R0RESA)  
> or follow me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/R0RESA)


End file.
